4 Not So Ordinary Girls
by Little Miss Uncertified
Summary: This is the story of how me and my three bestfriends found out we were demigods, and defeated chaos. This is my first fanfic so please give it a chance. DISCLAIMER! I Don't own PJO allrights go to RICK RIORDAN! THIS STORY IS ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me ok. Here goes nothing.**

**Ch.1**

**Maggie Pov:**

It started of as a normal day. My three best friends Britney, Hayley, and Jessica ,and I were all talking about our favorite book Percy Jackson and The Olympians . You could say we were a little obsessed, and yes we were the nerds of our class. We loved reading and were super smart.

Any way we were on our way to P.E. when it all started. We were on our way to the girls changing room when Britney noticed someone watching us.

" Hey, guys is it just me or is someone watching us." I turned around and saw Rey one of the 8th graders who looked like he belonged in 10th grade. Surely enough he was watching us. I was about to say something when he noticed us and walked away.

"Did that seem odd to you guys?" Hayley asked us. We all nodded and started to walk again. I shook that event off little did I know our life was going to change

It was Friday so we had P.E. with the guys. We were playing street hockey my favorite game when when we decided to go to the bathroom. We had just turned the corner when I felt like someone was following us . I shook it off and kept walking. When we reached the doors that lead to the bathroom we saw a sight that made my stomach turn. There was Rey with a spike in his shoulder unconscious.

"Well , well, well the three nerds decided to show up."

We looked behind us and there stood David the class heart throb who none of us liked.

" What do you want, David" Jessica snapped. "I'm only trying to show my true self to you horrible mortals more or less." I looked at him with a confused glint in my eye.

The he started changing into something that like a deformed lion.

"What the heck is that!" asked Jessica.

Hayley, Britney, and I all had a look a recognition in our eyes. Hayley looked worried

" It can't be." We had all started to back up when Britney said," I think it is."

We were all running now . We didn't know where but we were. Then I finally realized it, " You have to be kidding me its a manticore!"

We kept running until we were off the property and in the neighborhood behind our.

" What the heck! How is this possible." Jessica said clearly out of breath just like the rest of us. Thats when I heard a twig snap.

" Guys, did u hear that?" I said. I looked in the direction of the noise and there stood a Italian, goth looking kid. He looked about a couple of years older then us, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen him before.

He looked at us and realized that we looked a little in shock. He put his hands up and said," Look before you start asking questions, I'm Nico di' Angelo and you need to come with me now!"

I looked at Britney and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

_..This is Legit..._

**End of ch. 1**

**Authors note: I know this wasn't that could but I promise it will get better. Plese review I really appreciate the criticism and your thoughts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. I realize the last chapter was really bad , but I am not gonna give up. I will make this story better. 1 more thing. Shout out to my best friend Britney have a awesome birthday party! So enjoy chapter 2.**

**Ch.2**

**Maggie Pov.**

The minute he said his name was Nico di' Angelo I was so happy, and I could tell the girls were to. I mean how would you feel if you realized your favorite book characters were real, and that you were apart of the story to. I couldnt believe that we might be demigods. So many things went through my head from the fact that I would meet the 7 who defeated Gaea to the fact that my life had taken a turn for the better. That when I realized none of us were adopted, and all of us had two parents.

"Wait how is it possible that we could be demigods. We all have to parents and none of us were adopted."

That caught Nico of guard. I'm guessing he thought we would all be missing a parent or something. "Never mind that, just come with me. We need to get to camp now. Please dont freak out but I am gonna get us to camp really fast and in a way you probaly have never heard of."

"Your going to shadow travel, aren't you?" Britney asked him. He looked startled. " Yeah how did you know."

" We've read all the Percy Jackson books." I said in a _isn't it obvious _tone.

" You guys are not what I expected . Most kids would think I was crazy or something."

That when Hayley spoke for the first time since she saw nico. " Well, we aren't most kids."

"Any way lets go before David finds you guys again. Everyone hold hands the rest is up to me."

We all stood side by side, and held hands. Nico ran all of us into the shadows. A couple seconds later we fell into a pinecone tree. When I looked up I couldnt stop smiling. All of us were start struck and ecstatic. As we walked to the border . We were met by 5 demigods and someone who I am guessing was Chiron. Chiron walked up to us and said "Now I know this might be strange but.." We all looked at him like he was crazy. Thats when Jessica spoke up, "Are you kidding me." I just had to finish her sentence. "This is demigodishly awesome!"

"You don't need to show us the video Chiron . We believe you, and we are overjoyed this is true." Britney said.

"Well then let me introduce you to some people." Chiron said, as he was pointing to the five demigods.

The first couple to walk up to us were two teens , a girl and a boy, who looked about 17. The boy spoke first

"Hey, I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend Annebeth also known as Wise Girl"

Hayley and I nudged Britney. She had a crush on Percy , but she loved Percabeth this was going to be interesting. Then two more people walked up to us. One was a boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had this almost to perfect aura. The other was a girl with choppy brown hair ,and Indian skin. This time the girl spoke first. "Hi nice to meet you I'm Piper." Then the boy spoke. " And I'm Jason. We know this maybe freaky but its really cool." Once we heard that his name was Jason we couldnt stop laughing. You see Jason was never our favorite book character.

The last person the greet us was a latino looking boy who was shoter then the rest of them. Right away I knew who it was

. He walked up to me and shoke my hand, and said, " Hi, I'm Leo , Bad Boy supreme aka. ." I couldn't meet his eyes you see,I'm a little shy,and I had a small crush on Leo.

I could feel that my friends were watching me and smiling, so before I could say anything stupid I introduced us. "Hi I'm Maggie and this is Britney, Hayley , and Jessica. Their my best friends. Chiron looked at us suspiciously , almost like something was wrong. "Well children I will have these five show you to the Hermes cabin, since I'm sure you guys know you will be staying there for a while. Percy, and Leo dont get into trouble." Percy and Leo look offended. Before they could do anything stupid Annebeth told us to follow them.

The camp looked just like I had imagined. There were demigods everywhere. Some were training some were just enjoying the day. Then there were two kids hiding in the bushes looking at the Ares cabin. Suddenly a big boom went off. I'm guessing those were the Stolls.

" Well this is the Hermes cabin, and guessing from that noise Travis and Conner are a little preoccupied. So before we start the tour why don't you girls tell us a little bit about your selves." Piper said looking at us. Britney spoke first "Well we are all from Florida, and Maggie, Hayley, and I have all read the Percy Jackson series. So I'm going to ask the questions I know we are dieing to know. 1st Have you guys defeated Gaea 2nd If you have whats up with the Roman camp now 3rd and this question is for Maggie what happened with Hazel and Frank."

"Well I can answer the first one, Yes we have defeat Gaea and actually it was only a month ago", said Percy nonchalantly .Jason answered the second question. " Actually we all worked together and built a device so that we can go to the Roman, or Greek camp anytime we want." Then Leo told us the answer I really wanted to know. " Well surprisingly Frank is at Camp Jupiter dating Reyna, and Hazel lives in the Underworld with Pluto, and Pluto is letting her date Sammy."

I couldn't stop myself from inwardly smiling at that answer. Piper looked at us and said, "Well, now that we said all that lets split up and show everyone around we'll meet back here when its time for dinner."

I could tell we were all really excited. Then Leo walked up to me, and said, "I'll show Maggie around ." Just from him saying that I felt a little faint. I could tell my friends were all smiling, and thinking

_Your telling us everything tonight_

This was going to be a long day.

**End of Ch.2**

**Authors Note: Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm so proud that I was able to make this one longer then the last. Please review I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I want to thank all the people who have given me advice in the reviews. I also want to thank all the people who have given time to read my story. Please review I will take all criticism into account and use it to make my story better. Anyway here is chapter 3 enjoy.**

**Ch.3**

**Maggie Pov:**

So here I was walking around camp with none other then Leo Valdez. I didn't know why he wanted to show me around, but I was having fun. He was even funnier then I thought. We had just reached the cabins when Leo started asking me questions. " So do you have any idea of who you parent might be?"

"Well my friends and I used to sit around at lunch, and decide who we thought each others parent godly parent might be all my friends had different ideas for me. Hayley ..."

He interrupted me, "That's the one with short, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes right."

"No, that's Britney. Hayley is the one with wavy chocolate, brown hair,and brown eyes. Basically she is the one that looks a little like me, everyone used to call me Hayley even though we look almost nothing alike. Just so you know who all of them are Jessica is the one with blackish hair, and kaleidoscope eyes. However every single one of them is taller then me. Yep I'm the short one yay!

After I told him all of that he seemed like he finally understood . " Ok now I get it. Sorry for interrupting."

" It's ok anyway as I was saying Hayley thinks I could either be a daughter of Athena or Aphrodite. Because I love planning,reading, and I'm really smart. She thinks I could be a daughter of the love goddess because I was always the one who loved romance. The only problem with those theories is the following reasons:I don't have gray eyes ,I have brown eyes, I'm not competitively sporty, I'm not a weirdly girly girl, and I'm not the prettiest flower in the garden. Finally Britney thinks I'm a daughter of Apollo because I love music, writing, and her words, I'm motherly. But, I'm not blonde or in my opinion good at any of those things."

I looked at him, and caught him staring at him. After he realized that I was looking into his dark ,chocolate brown eyes he looked away and blushed. I looked away and looked at my amethyst, birthstone necklace suddenly interested in it. A while of awkward silence later he finally talked again. "So does it seem strange to you that 4 of you came to camp together. I mean 4 is not exactly a good number its always been the Big 3, the 3 fates etc..."

" Yeah I was wondering that to. Chiron seemed a little strange since we got here. Do you think he's hiding anything. I mean wouldn't it be weird us being in a prophecy. I couldn't handle right now imagining going on a quest and maybe never coming back."

Once I mentioned the whole leaving camp thing Leo winced and seemed a little protective. He realized that I noticed his reaction and he shook it off.

After he showed me most of camp we stopped at the docks, sat down, and talked for hours. We were smiling , laughing,and getting to know each other. The sun was starting to set, this was my favorite time of day, it was getting cold outside. Leo realized I was getting cold, and said, "Hey umm you seem cold here is my jacket, we should probably start heading back."

"Ok. Thanks." It only took us 6 minutes to get back to the Hermes cabin. Everyone ws already there. Once Britney saw us she raised her eyebrows. I gave Leo back his black, leather jacket, and walked to stand by my friends. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy fist bump Leo, and Annebeth then slapped Percy's head .

We stood there for 4 minutes until two guys walked up to us. They looked like the could be twins except one was a little taller then the other, but they both had mischievous glints in their eye. I already knew that they had to be the Stoll brothers. The taller one spoke first, "We're guessing your the new girls lets go .we are growing boys and we are very hungry."

We all laughed and walked down to the dining pavilion. After we gave a portion of our food to our unknown parent; we sat down with the Hermes cabin . My friends just had to harass me about my tour with Leo. " So.. He gave you his jacket now did he." Hayley said , all three of them were staring at me trying to get all of the information out of me. After a while of them trying to get information they stopped. When no one was looking I looked over my shoulder and caught leo staring at us. I looked away blushing.

When dinner was over we all went to the camp fire and sang some songs. We were in the middle of singing Its time by imagine dragons when everyone gasped and looked at us when I Looked above our heads there I knew we had all been claimed at the same exact time. Above my head was shining golden sun, above Britney's was a grey owl, above Hayley was a flower and above Jessica was a patch of glittery scales.

Everyone knelt down and Chiron said, "Hail, Maggie daughter of Apollo, Britney daughter of Athena, Hayley daughter of Demeter, and Jessica daughter of Nemesis."

We all stood there shocked. Then we were all attacked by our new siblings. Thats when my new sibling Will walked up to me and said, "Sorry but as a new child of Apollo You hve to sing a song during the camp fire."

"Your kidding" I hated singing infront of people alone. My friends say I have a good voice but I never believed them. I kept saying that I couldn't do it, but everyone was cheering and my friends were slowly convincing me to do it. So while Will played the guitar I sang A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

"_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer  
  
_[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

Once I stopped singing I didn't look at anybody every body started clapping. I still thought my voice wasn't really good. I couldn't believe that I became a demigod, met my favorite book characters, and faced one of my fears all in one day.

But still something about me guessing the whole prophecy thing, and the fact that all of us had 2 parents worried me. I would confront Chiron tomorrow. But now I would enjoy my new life.

**End of Ch.3**

**Authors note: Tell me what you guys think please review. Next chapter will be everyones point of view of what goes through their mind that night. Please review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I just realized that since Friday 92 people have read my story. I am really glad that you guys gave up time to read my first story. I would really appreciate if you guys would review more so that I could know if I should keep writing or just give up**

**Ch.4**

**Hayley Pov:**

After the camp fire I went to the Demeter cabin with my knew siblings. I had gotten to know my older sister Katie pretty well. I would have talked to my other siblings to but lights out was early so I got the bottom bunk while my other sister Miranda got the top bunk. Tomorrow I would find a way to decorate my bunk.

I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't so I thought about today and how my life had changed. When we first met Nico I knew what me friends were thinking …._Look its Hayleys boyfriend..._ You see my friends and I would try to pair the others up with book characters. Maggie got Leo, Britney got Percy, and Jessica got Jason. Sadly I got Nico. When we first got camp I was pretty sure either Britney or Maggie were going to faint when they saw Percy and Leo. Trust me I know my best friends.

On our way to the Hermes cabin I looked around my new home. We passed these really pretty strawberry gardens. For some reason I was drawn to it. I probably would've walked right to it if Nico didn't accidentally pushed past me. "Sorry," I blushed a little then mentally screamed at myself .._Hayley stop . You don't like him. Just because Maggie thinks you would be good together doesn't mean its actually gonna happen. _

Once we got to the Hermes cabin Britney asked the 3 questions that all of us were probably wondering. When Leo responded to the third question I could tell that Maggie was probably fighting a smile. You see Maggie had a slight crush on him. He probably didn't help it when he volunteered to give Maggie the tour. I swear I thought she was going to faint. Leo almost looked like he might like Maggie to; beforethe love birds said anything embarrassing Nico asked if he could show me around camp I was in complete and utter shock, but I said ok.

We had just passed the Ares cabin when a football hit me in the gut. I heard a couple of laughs. When fell I said, "Stupid sons of Ares" Nico gave me his hand and helped me up. We looked into each others eyes. His eyes were almost jet black accept the had a tint of mud brown. The had a caring but depressed aura in them. He looked away and turned a ghostly shade of white. The rest of the tour was mostly silent except for when he was describing the scenery. Nico sat in the corner looking longingly at a figurine while I sat and picked grass.

One by one the others slowly started to appear until we were just waiting for Maggie and Leo. When they showed up Maggie was wearing a leather jacket that I know for a fact wasn't hers. Once she saw us staring she gave the jacket to none other then Leo. I smiled my friend could be such a doofus.

After dinner we were at the campfire. We all started singing to one of our favorite song Its time by imagine dragons. When suddenly everyone stopped singing and gasped and said, " Hail Maggie daughter of Apollo, Britney daughter of Athena, Hayley daughter of Demeter, and Jessica daughter of Nemesis." I looked up and above my head was purple gardenia ..._wait how did I know that. I didn't even think I knew about flowers..._

After that I was attacked by my siblings, so here I am now a daughter of Demeter that wasn't sure what was coming.

**Line break**

**Britney Pov:**

**(earlier that day)**

So as you probably figured out already I had a crush on Percy. Well whatever because I really like percabeth and now that I see Percy in person I dont really think that he is completely my type (**please dont hurt me mother Britney I had to say something)**

When it came time for the tour it ended up being Annebeth to show me around. She was really cool and easy to get to know. We were on the beach when we saw this girl terrorizing this group of small kids. "Not again,"Annebeth said as she saw the commotion she looked towards the the dock where we saw a really cute guy just walking around , and Annebeth screamed, " Hey Will can you show Britney around I need to help out with Clarisse?" Will walked towards me he had golden, surfer looking hair, ice blue eyes and a really nice tan so in my words he was hot.

"So I'm guessing your Britney I'm Will Solace"We shook hands and began our tour again. We walked around for a little while when out of the corner of my eye I saw Hayley and Nico. Nico was really pale and Hayley wouldn't even look at him. I wonder what was going on with those to.

We were done an hour later "Well that's camp and there's Annebeth I enjoyed showing you around. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, try not to die." He walked away with his a shining in the sunset." I most have been staring because Annebeth came up behind me and said, "Hello, anybody home." I finally noticed she was there and said, " Sorry I thought I saw a really cool bird."

"Yeah sure." She rolled her eyes and kept walking. We were almost to the Hermes cabin when we passed the docks. I saw Leo and Maggie just watching the sunset and laughing. "Oh, Leo most you flirt with every new girl you meet." Annebeth said to me. I looked at her, "Lets just say that I don't think she minds." We were starting to walk away when we heard people whispering in the bushes. They said things like,

"How long do you think until Leo makes a move."

" My bets on two weeks."

"Oh, please he would never take that long"

The three voices started arguing . When we looked through the bushes we saw the Stoll brothers and Percy making bets. Annebeth scolded him and told him to go back to the Hermes cabin, and stop placing bets on love.

We were finally back when we saw that Hayley and Nico were the only one there. I went over by her and asked her some questions about her day with Nico. She answered them normally but I knew she was making herself not blush, That's when Jessica showed up. We all sat there laughing and then Maggie and Leo showed up. Maggie seemed happy when she saw us look her way she gave Leo back his jacket and wouldn't look into anybodies eyes. She could be a little shy, and nervous but she usually doesn't let it show. She just talks to herself for a while until in wears off.

Throughout all of lunch we sat there trying to get Maggie to talk about Leo she looked at us and said " If I tell you guys which I probably will . It wont be when we are with the Hermes cabin." That's when everyone started walking to the campfire. We all started singing Its Time by Imgine Dragons. That's when everyone stopped and looked at us. I looked up and saw a grey owl above my head.I always knew I would be a daughter of Athena. I was so excited. My older brother Malcom and my sister Annebeth were the ones to talk to me when I got back to our cabin as I was falling asleep I came to a conclusion..._I like Will Solace, wait that means I like Maggie's older brother this is legit..._ The last thing I saw before I went to bed was Wills blue eyes.

**Line Break**

**Jessica pov:**

When we first saw David I expected him to start flirting, not turn into a manticore. We he started changing I didn't know what was going on until the others told me. You see they have read the Percy Jackson books, and they just tell me about it. This was starting to get really creepy. When we actually got to camp, and I saw that it was real I felt a little faint.

I kinda zoned out for most of the introduction. I wasn't really paying attention until they started pairing up for tours Piper Jason and Percy still had guard duty. So that left me with no one until this guy came up to me. "Hey, I'm Malcom ,Annebeth told me to come and give you the tour." I nodded and we started walking. He showed me the strawberry fields, the beach, and the cabins. We were walking back and he taught me some more Greek mythology since I didnt know to much.

He told me he had to go, and he pointed to the direction of the Hermes cabin. I sat in the straw berry fields for a little while until a nymph came up behind me and told me to get out. I found a soccer ball just laying around and started kicking it until I got bored. I went back to the Hermes cabin, I was just glad that I wasn't the last to arrive I walked over and started talking to Britney and Hayley.

"Did you guys see Maggie and Leo," Hayley asked us.

"No, but I saw you and Nico." Britney looked at Hayley and almost started laughing. Britney looked at me, "Who ended up showing you around ,Jessica" They were both looking at me now. "Just some guy named Malcom." Britney seemed a little startled "Wait. Malcom as in son of Athena Malcom" I was about to answer her when Maggie and Leo showed up. When they saw us they seemed a little embarassed.

At dinner the girls were still trying to convince Maggie to tell them everything. But I was still thinking about Malcom he was really cute. I mean we hardly talked but he was really smart. I was thinking about Malcom when the others started to stand up and head towards the campfire.

When we were claimed I was kinda in shock. I had no idea who Nemesis was. However from Leo, Maggie , and Britney I found out the she was the goddess of balance,scales,revenge, and she creeps out Leo. My new siblings were really nice, and a lot like me. We spent the rest of the night talking. When it was finally time to sleep I got one of the bunks under my sisters and fell asleep with one thing in mind _who the heck is_

_my godly mom._

**End of Ch 4**

**Authors note: ok I know this chapter wasn't that good. I haven't gotten used to writing other peoples point of view yet. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey so I realize the last chapter really stunk, but I'm not giving up on this story. Please enjoy chapter 5.**

**Ch.5**

**Back to Maggie Pov:**

I woke up the next morning from my older brother Will waking me up. " Maggie, I know its early but we ,your older brothers, want to give you a pep talk" That's when I first realized that I was the only girl sibling in the Apollo cabin. "You can't be serious I'm the only girl. But I have always wanted an older brother so this works," The guys laughed and my older brother Mike looked at, " No, the girls and the rest of your brothers will be back in the summer. But you are the youngest of us by at least two years."

"Oh great now I'm the shortest and the youngest." I said sarcastically. They all started cracking up. "How about that pep talk now." "Right. Uh will your the oldest a little help here." Luke, the last of my brothers, said to Will. " Ok so here's you camp t-shirt the rest of your clothes with be in your trunk, and drawers since Aphrodite doesn't like any kid to only own a t-shirt at camp. By the way we can only wear whatever we want during the weekends. So since today is Saturday you can wear and do whatever you want. Lastly here's your ipod. Leo made special ipods for the Apollo cabin that don't attract monsters. Just go to the edit songs screen and all the songs you like will pop up." I looked at them with my eyes the size of golf balls. "Thanks guys I'm going to look for some jeans now. You guys can use the bathroom first to get ready for breakfast." The guys looked at me, "Are you sure?" . "Yeah I'm going to try to settle in." While the boys went to seperate areas of the cabin I stayed on my bed and looked around. The cabin looked even better during the day there were instruments everywhere and a writing area with tons of notebooks for writing. I walked over to my trunk and opened it there was tons of clothes that were my style. But on the very top there was a box signed _To Maggie From the Awesomest Dad ever. _I opened it and there was a kindle with a sticky note on it that said _unlimited books. _I kept looking through the box all the pictures from my phone and laptop were in there and at the very bottom was a bottle of my favorite perfume Paris Amour with a small sticky note that said _refills on its own._

I started to put pictures of me and my friends on my bed frame when the guys finally finished so I could use the bathroom. I washed up,and put on a t shirt with a rose on it with some hollister jean shorts. I put my hair in a really high pony tail.

I walked out of the bathroom to find my brothers singing karaoke. When the saw me come through the door they stopped and asked if I was ready to go I nodded. While we were walking to the dining pavilion it dawned on me that all my brothers had blue eyes, and either blonde or dirty blonde hair, and they were tall ; but I didn't I was kinda short, had long chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes. The only thing we had in common was music and our tans, but still that was different I didn't think I was that good and I had more of a Spanish tan **( aka Hispanic tan is much darker. I am talking Spanish from Spain Spanish) **I decided to ask my brothers about it. We were all walking side by side when I nudged Mike. "Hey guys have you guys wondered why we look so different."

"Well we aren't all supposed to be twins Maggie" Luke said with a smart alec tone.

"You Know what I mean." All my brothers looked at me and will said, "Yeah you look different, but we don't care. Your still our littlest sister." They all hugged me and almost made me lose oxygen. We walked the rest of the way laughing and joking around.

I gave my a potion of my food to Apollo, and decided to just drink hot chocolate and a bagel for breakfast. I sat with my brothers and we talked a little . Some where during the middle of our conversation I looked over my shoulder to see Leo staring at me. We looked at each other and smiled neither of us looked away. " Hello earth to Maggie" Mike looked at me. " O sorry I was just looking for my friends." Luke laughed, "Sure we saw you looking at Valdez with googly eyes you were probably thinking that you want him to be your new boyfriend". I threw my bagel at them, "Oh shut up. I've never even had a boyfriend" I started to blush. Will looked a little protective towards me and said, " Maggie,I would stay away from Leo he is a huge flirt, and if he hurt you..."

"Whoa A. I'm only thirteen B. You've known me for a day and your already protective and C. don't think I didn't see you staring at my best friend Britney at the camp fire."

Will blushed and Mike and Luke yelled, "Dang called out by our youngest sister."

The rest of breakfast was normal. Once I was done I got my blanket, and my ipod. I went to the beach and just sat there listening to my music with my eyes closed. About 30 minutes later I felt someone sit next to me. I looked beside me and my eyes were met by some very familiar brown eyes. "Hey Leo."

"Hey so your a daughter of Apollo. That's cool. I'm just glad that your not my sister. Not that I wouldn't enjoy having you as a sister its just..."

"Leo its ok."

He let out a sigh of relief. " Hey I didn't get much out of you about your life at school will you tell me?"

"Sure, My friends and I were the smartest in our class. Teachers always liked at us. We didnt get along with everyone, but Wouldn't say I hated anyone. The guys in my class were really funny, and all the girls minus us had a crush on Daniel they thought he was really cute. My friends even made him pull a prank on my birthday. He said he liked me it was really embarrassing."

He tensed when I brought up Daniel. We changed the subject pretty quick for the next hour we just listened to music. We were listening to radioactive by Imagine Dragons When Leo asked me a question, "Hey I just noticed that for a daughter of Apollo you don't sing much. I've only heard you sing last night and you seemed like you were really shy and holding back."

"Oh well that's cause I am not exactly confident with my voice. But I love singing. Music is a huge part of my life and so is writing I feel like it completes me (**Yes mother Britney and Hayley m I know its cheesy" **I am just super nervous and insecure about it." Leo was about to say something when Hayley and Britney walked up behind me and grabbed my arm. " Sorry to interrupt you love birds but we need to talk to OUR best friend." The half dragged me off the beach.

"Finally we can talk to you. Can you believe this happened to us?" Hayley said smiling.

" Yeah and what up with you and fire boy." Britney said while raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing is going on and don't think I don't know you like while. Oh and He likes you to. Your welcome." Before either of them could press me for information I ran away. I had just passed the big house I felt like something was telling me to go there. Before I could open the door I heard Chiron and someone else talking

**Bold =Chiron**

_Italic= other person_

**So your saying those four are the ones**

_yes they have to be they were claimed at the same time and came at the same time do you think its just a coincidence that they all know each other to. _

_**So this is**_** it Chaos is out to destroy everything**

_Yep but when I first met her. I didn't know this is who she was. But I'm not surprised my daughter would be one of them._

**We must keep it from them**

"Keep what from us" I stormed in and once I saw the other man all these memories came back to me. But the most important was one of this Spanish women and that man holding me. That's when it hit me. I looked at the man and it hit me, "Dad!"

That's when everything went black and I fainted.

**End of Ch.5**

**Authors Note: I kinda liked this chapter and I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you guys thought so that I can improve my writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors: I would really appreciate if you guys would review. Because I'm not sure if I'm any good. Any way Here's chapter 6. Hope you guys like it .**

**Ch.6**

**Maggie Pov:**

I woke up laying in one of the couches, in the Big house. I sat up and saw Chiron and my Dad staring at me with concern. "What were you guys not planning on telling us?" They both looked like they were trying to hide something. I expected Apollo to speak,but he was still sitting there in shock. "Child, its probably nothing. Just go back to doing whatever you were." They weren't fooling me. "No,I know your hiding something. Besides I have a couple questions for lord Apollo or should I say my father."

"Come on Maggie I want to talk to you." Apollo put his arm around me and led me towards a part of the forest where the sun was extremely bright.

Once we got there I said, "So why haven't you tried to make contact with me before. All the other kids at camp, even my brothers, have heard their parents voice in times of trouble." Apollo looked a little guilty. " I didn't know you existed. When your mother had you I realized you were the only one of my children to have brown eyes. That's how I knew you were my child when you came to camp. Any way after she had you, you both disappeared we received a note on Olympus saying you were dead and so was your mother. The strange thing is the same thing happened to your other friends except it was there father."

"So your saying all of us had fake parents. How is that possible."

"I don't know. But I regret leaving you and your mother." He looked genuinely sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Its ok. I have to go. I wish I could stay its not every day I meet my lost child. I should write a haiku about this Artemis would love it."

Before he went into a horrible haiku I put my hands up to stop him. "Um, Dad, not to offend you,but your poetry isn't exactly the best in the world."

"We see what the other Olympians have to say about that." He started to get into his chariot/car when I stopped him. "Hey dad, could you tell me about my real mom."

"I'll have to talk to you later got to run say hi to your brothers for me." With that he was gone.

I wanted to tell my friends about what happened,but I really did need to work off some steam. So I went back to the Apollo cabin. I decided to try singing some karaoke. I was thankful that the cabin was sound proof so no one could here me. I grabbed a microphone and picked the song For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato.

Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter

I had nothing in common with the song,but it had so much emotion in it I loved it. Once I finished I heard clapping and turned around to see Leo, in the door way. "That was great. I knew you were holding back." I tried to lie, "Oh please that wasn't even me I was lip singing. And even if it was me my voice isn't that good. Besides why are you here." He couldn't answer the question. He left a minute later saying he had to help Nyssa with a new invention.

I decided now was the perfect time to tell the girls about what happened earlier. I found Britney playing basketball Will. "Ok love birds break it up. Will stop drooling and Britney. Sorry bro but I need to talk to her." I told her to follow me next we found Jessica talking to Malcom. I didn't even stop I just grabbed her arm and started dragging both of them behind me. I found Hayley in the straw berry fields. Once I had all of them I told them to come with me to the pier. When we got there I told them everything. "So I ran in on Chiron and my dad talking this morning. They said something about us, but I ran in before they could finish. I talked to my dad and apparently some how we all had fake parents. None of the people we knew were our family."

"How is that possible?" Hayley asked confused."You saw your dad." Britney stated. Jessica came to a realization and said, "so those people aren't my family?" After being bombarded with questions I answered them, "I don't know,yes,and no they arent our parents. Before you ask more questions lets go talk to Chiron,"

We all ran to the big house. I didn't wait for Chiron to ask why we were there. "Chiron, We want to know what this is all about. Tell us about Chaos and the stuff you were talking about to my dad. Why did we have fake parents?" Chiron looked startled, "Children its nothing. When When the gods first came into power prophecy was spoken. No oracle has repeated it in hundreds of years..."

Just then Rachel stormed in with green mist around her, she was holding a teddy bear, and said, "Chiron I need to tell you something." When she saw us, and she almost screamed a prophecy

_4 daughters will stand proud and tall_

_Against Chaos, Against it all_

_To one side the world shall fall_

_Through sacrifice the world shall be protected_

_The truth of a ancient family will be detected_

_The world to them be forever connected_

She fainted and we all stared at Chiron, "You were saying."

**End of Ch.6**

**Authors Note: I realize its not that good,and really short, but I would like reviews so I can know what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: My best friend told me yesterday that the reason I might not be getting reviews is because some of you guys think you have to be a member to review,but you don't you just show up as a guest on the review page. Ok maybe I'm not fit to be a writer, but I'm going to try. Because I love writing. I know none of you guys probably like my story, and I'm not sure if I'm going to give up or not. Until I figure it out enjoy chapter 7.**

**Ch.7**

We helped Chiron get Rachel to the nearest couch before she woke up. Chiron called a meeting and required the 4 of us to be there.15 minutes later every one was there. Rachel repeated the prophecy and then everyone was staring at us. "Chiron what exactly does this prophecy mean." Percy asked. "Well, we know that the four daughters are Maggie, Britney, Hayley, and Jessica; and that was one of the first prophecies to ever be spoken. The only thing I know is that monsters have become more powerful, and the gods suspect the Chaos may be rising. He wants full control.". Clarisse pounded the table, "So we fight."

"I dont know young one,we don't even know where they are hiding. Until we know more I want all of you to relax and go back to your cabins."

Before anyone could stand up I ran out of there s fast as I could. I didn't stop until I reached the field where I had talked with Apollo. The field had medium length emerald green grass. There was a tiny waterfall in the corner of the field. The place was stunning. I walked over to the waterfall and started crying. After 10minutes of crying I felt someone sit next to me. Through my blurry tear filled eyes I could see that it was leo he opened his arms and hugged me. I sobbed for probably the next 6 minutes. "I'm sorry I probably just ruined your night." "Its ok"

"I'm just scared I don't think I am ready for this. The prophecy said through sacrifice the world would be protected. I cant stand the thought that one of my friends could die, their like sisters to me. We've always been there for each other. What if I die I have gotten so close to everyone in the last 2 days. I love everyone here. " Leo tensed up, but he didn't say anything. Somewhere within the next 30 minutes I started to fall asleep on Leo's shoulder. Before I dozed off I heard him say something along the lines of, "I'm not losing you." but I doubt he said that I mean why would he. Its not like he likes me back or does he. I was going to ask him about it ,but sleep engulfed me.

I knew demigods usually had freaky dreams but this one was a little to realization

_I was in a hospital. I started to walk around. I felt something pulling me to a certain room. When I looked inside I saw this Spanish looking women, with soft,chocolate brown eyes,and rich My mother kissed my forehead and Apollo smiled._

_The dream shifted and my mother and 3 men were all holding baby girls. They were in the underworld. They gave all the babies to 3 old ladies who all shared one eye. The children were thrown into a river, and fell asleep._

_The scene shifted once again. Each child was given to seperate people who I then realized were our fake parents. These people were given fake memories of us. So they thought we were theirs._

_My dream changed for the last time. The same people were all being tortured by a man with black wings, vortex eyes, and tan skin. Somehow he was controlling the monsters,and giving them more strength then ever imaginable. He was laughing cruelly. My mother saw me and whispered my name._

_That's_ when I woke up. I excpected to still be in the field, but I woke up in the Apollo cabin. It was bright out side and my brothers had all gone to breakfast leaving me in the cabin all alone. I got ready and walked out of the cabin I started heading to the beach. I saw Britney, Will, Hayley, Nico, Jessica, and Malcom all sitting by the waves.

"Hey guys." I said shyly. I sat down. "We heard what happened last night." Britney said almost laughing. "Yeah we did." Will tensed up. Everyone laughed. That's when Annabeth, Percy , Jason, Piper,and Leo showed up. "Hey people enough with the long face. Lets spend all the time we can together," Leo said as he sat next to me. I couldnt meet his eyes. Then Percy being the kelp head he is said, "Race you to the water." Everyone ran as fast as they could and jumped in. We spent the next few hours messing around. Everyone started to get out but me being the idiot that I am decided to go underwater one more time. Suddenly a dracnea grabbed me from behind and started to drag me more and more into the surf. I was clawing for air . I didn't want to black out for the second time in the last 3 days.

The boys jumped in to help. Eventually the fought the monster off. They dragged me back to the shore. I couldn't stop coughing up water.

"How did the monster get passed camp borders." Will said a little concerned for his little sister.

"Don't look at me I'm not the wise one." Percy said. "We can figure it out later. Lets just relax for a little while." Jason was clearly tired from that fight.

"Hey repair boy, why don't you set up a bonfire so we can roast marshmallows." Piper asked with a hint of charmspeak. Malcom and Jessica went to go get some marshmallows while Leo set up the bonfire. Will and I went to the Apollo cabin to get a guitar and some blankets.

When everything was set up we all sat two to a blanket. The couples at together while britney and will sat together, me and Leo shared a blanket, malcom and Jessica, lastly Nico and Hayley sat together. Will started strumming the guitar and we all sang.It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing  
(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)  
It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing  
(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)  
It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Just give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing  
(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)  
It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing  
(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)  
It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Just give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing  
(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)

It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Just give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing  
It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing  
(doo-ah)  
It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Just give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
Don't mean a thing all you've gotta do is swing  
It don't mean a thing all you've gotta do is sing  
It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing  
(doo-ah, dooooo-aaaaah)  
Don't mean a thing

"I don't want to know why we all know that song." I said.

"Cause we're idiots." Hayley said sarcastically. I looked around to see Jessica and Malcom having their own small conversation; and Britney and Will hugging. Then I asked, "Hey you 4 lovebirds when did this all happen I want to know every detail.

Britney explained first, "Well after you told me Will liked me I think he was following his sister to make sure she didn't go to see someone. Any way he heard you and that's when he asked me out." She stared at Leo when she said the first part. "And you guys didn't think I have been just hanging out with my siblings did you." Jessica said shocked. We all laughed and started stargazing

I looked at all of us,and wished we could all stay like this forever. All the couples were talking to each other. Hayley and Nico sat around and talked about each others life. That left me just staring up at the beautiful night sky. While Leo sat next to me, he stared at me out of the corner of his eye. He probably thought I wasn't looking at him. I couldnt help but think.

_I wish I knew if he liked me.. _

**Authors Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Yes I know it wasnt good. Please review. Tell me if you think I should quite writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I want to say thank you to the people who have given up time to read my story I know its not to good, but thanks for giving it a chance here is chapter 8.**

**Ch. 8**

**Maggie Pov.**

I woke up the next morning ready for my first day of actual camp. My brothers and I got ready and started heading over to the dining pavilion. I grabbed a regular bagel with cream cheese and sat with my brothers. They talked me through our schedule. "We have archery first obviously. Second is Ancient Greek/ Greek mythology. Third we have any sport that we so desire. Fourth is Sword skills. Then we have lunch. Our fifth activity is Monster assault techniques. Sixth we have cabin clean up. Lastly we have an hour of free time before dinner. Oh and we have almost every activity with another cabin."Will said all of that in less then 3 minutes. Luke and Mike applauded him.

We all finished and started heading over to archery which apparently we had with the Athena cabin. We picked out our bows and arrows and started shooting. Well I attempted to shoot. I ended up getting the arrow stuck. Will came over to help me, and soon enough I was shooting bulls eyes in no time. Half way through class I caught Will trying to show Britney how to shoot an arrow. _This could be fun_ I thought. I walked over to them, "Hey ,Britney, I see my brothers being a teacher again." Will gave me a _Where are you going with this_ look. It was going to get a lot worse, "Did you know he also sings taylor swift in the shower." Will was blushing like crazy. Britney was laughing her head off. I decided that my brother deserved to have the next couple minutes in silence.

Mythology was a interesting class. We had it with the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabin. Chiron started asking random Greek myth questions after a while I realized I was the only one answering them._ Why do I have to be the smart one_ I thought. We had started reading a textbook on Hercules when a note hit my desk it said _Meet me by the_ _canoe lake during free time. _I looked around to find no one looking at me so I had no idea who had sent me to note. I decided I would meet the person anyway. Little did I Know I know that agreeing to that note would hurt me beyond recognition.

As soon as class was over I walked with my brothers to our next activity. "Since your new we'll let you pick the sport we play it can be any port." Luke said.

" How is that possible . Don't different sports have there own arena?" I asked a little confused. Will answered me, "Yeah but the Hephaestus cabin set up a gym that turns into a arena you design."

"Cool. Ok lets play street hockey with a a concrete arena, and a tennis ball as the puck." Mike laughed, "you sure you want to play that game. It's a little violent."

"Oh please dont be a baby." I said. My other brothers laughed. Will left to see if he could find another cabin to play with us. Surprisingly he came back with the Hephaestus cabin. We made teams it was Nyssa, Will, two of Leo's other brothers, and me. Against Mike, Luke, Leo and another one of Leo's brothers. The game started and lets just say they didn't see me coming. I may have accidentally injured my brothers, but we won the game Nyssa and I high-fived each other and went to get some water. "Dang you know how to play street hockey." I turned around and saw Leo. I probably blushed I'm just that stupid.

After beating the other team 3 more times we left and went to our 4th activity. "You know you were really good out there." Will said encouragingly. "don't get any ideas bro I will play sports for fun, but not competitively. I stink at sports." They all laughed. Then I realized something, "Hey guys we have been here for like 4 days now and neither me or my friends have our weapons yet." The boys had to process that through their thick heads for a while. "You know what I'll take you and your friends to get your weapons during free time." Will responded. I smiled.

We got to the arena, so Percy could teach us some sword skills. Now you probably wondering why they have us train with so many weapons when we could be using another preferred weapon. Well they want us to be ready for anything, and there is never enough training for us. Percy taught me the tactics for using the sword. I practiced while Percy and Will sparred. Percy had Will on the ground in 3 minutes. Will practically begged for a rematch. It went on like this for the rest of the hour.

Finally we had lunch. I gave a portion of my sandwich to Apollo. Then went to sit with my brothers. My mind wandered to the note I got earlier. I had a bad feeling about it, but I shook it off.

Lunch was over so we went to our Monster assault techniques activity. Annabeth ws teaching us how to fight a hydra. It started off fun , but then Annabeth went on and on and on about how Percy killed the hydra. It was more torture then having to share bathroom with my 3 brothers. Ok maybe not that bad. That would be offensive towards Annabeth.

A while later we had our last thing to do then we had our free time. Our cabin was actually really neat so we all just stood around and either listened to music, read, or sang. When I thought they weren't listening I started singing/ whispering Wide Awake by Katy Perry in Spanish. " What was that? You know Spanish?" My brothers asked me.

"You were listening to me? Anyway Spanish has always come easy to me for some reason, and I heard the song on youtube." We all decided we would shower before free time, so we all took turns with the bathroom.

I was walking towards the armory to meet Will and my friends. When I remebered the note from earlier. I was walking to the canoe lake, and listening to the song I knew you were trouble in Spanish.

I had just reached the lake when I saw a sight that made my stomach turn so much that I thought Gaea was rising again. It felt like someone stepped on my heart then teared it to shreds. Looks like the song I was listening to had a purpose. My eyes stung so much I didnt want to believe what I saw, but it happened. I saw Drew from the Aphrodite cabin hug Leo. The he leaned in and kissed her.

**End of Ch 8**

**Authors Note: Tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Shout out to all the people who have reviewed or read my story, and two my 3 best friends. Thanks for supporting me guys. This ch. Is mildly depressing. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Ch. 9**

I tried to walk back, but I ended up stumbling backwards. I caught myself an got up. I ended up running back to my cabin. I just couldn't face my brother,and friends. I tried to just sit and drown my sorrow listening to music, but the heart ache was to grand. I kept on seeing Drew and Leo. The scene wouldn't stop replaying. I put my ipod into a speaker and screamed my hearts pain into the mic.

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

_[Chorus:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

_[Chorus:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

_[Bridge:]_  
Oh, he's no good, yeah  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

Chorus_/Outro:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

I was panting, and I couldn't breathe. I realized that Leo had made my I pod. A burst of pure adrenaline surge through me. I through it towards the wall with pure anger. I wished with all my heart that it would break, but it didn't. I walked over to my bed and rolled myself up into a ball. I cried until my eyes felt like someone was taking them out of me. I put my face in my pillow my voice turned into quiet muffle sobs.

It was strange how it felt that there were so many warning signs,but I never listened. At lunch, Hayley and Britney would say that he seemed to be to much of a flirt; almost as if all he wanted was to get one girl the except him. They were right. I was just to blind to see it. My Brother even told me! He said to stay away from him. I didn't listen and all that happened was me getting hurt. I was such an idiot to not believe them.

The tears started to fall again. One by one the poured from my face. The agony was washing out of me. Thats when my friends stormed in.

"Hey Maggie why weren't you at the... What happened?" Hayley asked. They all rushed to sit next to me, trying to comfort me.

"I was... on my way to the armory when I remembered someone told me earlier to meet them by the canoe lake. So I turned back. I had just got there when I turned corner, and saw Drew hug Leo. Then he leaned in and kissed her. I sort of froze. Then I rand here."

If looks could kill, Leo would probably have died 3 painful deaths. The glares from there eyes were giving off a horrible aura.

"Why that little latino idiot!" Jessica shrieked.

"He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can hurt one of us and get away with it." Britney said with a firm, but angered tone. They were all getting up to storm out of the cabin, when I stopped them, "Guys! If he's happy. Then I have to be happy for him. Please dont hurt him. I just need to get my mind off of this. So tell me about your weapons." none of them seemed convinced. Slowly they gave in and sat next to me.

"Well we were at the armory.." Hayley started when I interrupted her. "No, really I thought you were at a dolphin enclosure." We all laughed. "As I was saying, We had all started to look for weapons when 4 items started to glow. Each was a different color: gray, green, blackish blue, and yellow. " hayley said.

"Thats when will picked up the yellow one and it suddenly lost its light. It was really strange. We each got one of our siblings. They tried to grab the weapons, but they stopped glowing. Thats when each of us tried to grab the weapons. The glowed so bright that we were almost blinded." Britney added.

"Will examined the weapons more , and he told us that he had never seen these weapons in here before." Jessica finished. "ok now I know the story, but can you show me the the weapons?" I asked. They all pulled out the mysterious new weapons. Britney had a sword, and the hilt could turn into a knife . Hayley had twin blades. Jessica showed me double sided spear. Finally the passed me my dagger and arrows. When we a ll held our weapons and were near each other it glowed brighter then in the armory, I'm guessing. We all jumped back. This was so awesome. Then he conch horn blew.

"Are you coming with us to dinner?" Britney asked.

" No, I think I am just gong to stay here a while." They all tried to change my mind, but reluctantly they soon a left.

I lay in my bed pondering on today's events. My heart was still in so much pain. I put me headphones in and fell asleep listening to music. Tears started to flow down my cheek. My brothers got back an hour later. They sensed that I was a little depressed , and left me alone; but not without Will saying "We'll talk to you tomorrow. Night" he said this in a concerned tone.

I fell asleep to Carrie Underwood singing in my ear. My heart was still hurting, and I basically cried myself to sleep.

**Authors note: Hoped you liked this Chapter please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I don't know if you guys enjoyed my last chapter or any of my chapters. Any way I will keep on writing please review and enjoy.**

**Ch 9**

**Maggie Pov:**

…_..DREAM..._

_My mother was in a small dark room, with the 3 other men. Now it seemed like I showed recognize them. . All of them looked like they couldn't survive any longer. Thats when I remembered that in Demigod dreams its like you are really there so maybe, I could communicate with them. I looked around to make sure that Chaos was no where around. I half ran half sprinted to my mother and the other hostages._

"_Mom... Mom wake up!" I was shaking her now. She woke up with a jerk. She stared into my eyes then it looks like she realized who I was. She hugged me and started crying, "I never thought I'd see you again. Your not supposed to be here he could be back any minute." I couldn't leave just yet, "I'm not leaving you mom. Who are these people whats going on where are you?" She had a glare of hope in her eyes. "Lets just say their family. I'm in a cave near Lake Michigan. You are not coming after me. Do you understand. He cant know your still alive."_

"_Who..." Thats when we heard hollow foot steps above us. My moms eyes turned to fear, "You have to go now!"_

"_But mom.."_

"_No buts go. I love you."_

"_Love you to mom"_

I nearly jumped out of bed causing my head to hit the bunk above me. "OW!" I rubbed my head and I felt a bump. _Great._ None of my brothers were watching me , so I ran to the bathroom to freshen up. 30 minutes later I was in my camp t shirt and dark wash shorts. I put on my G clef necklace that I found in my trunk and walked out of the bathroom. I ran right into my brothers. They were standing on the door frame. All with concerned looks on their face. "You know you can tell us everything right." Will said he had his arms crossed on his chest. "I know. Don't worry I guess you were right . Leo is bad news."

Luke jumped to conclusions, "Did he say something did he hurt you? If that little twit even talks to you again I'll kill him." They all started to walk out of the cabin. "No guys stop! I just saw him kiss another girl. I'm fine really can we just go to breakfast now." They all nodded and we walked out of the cabin.

We ended up running into my friends, and walking with them. We were taking silly pictures the whole way to breakfast on our ipods. We were looking through them and laughing when we just had to run into the Hephaestus cabin. I couldn't even look at Leo. My eyes started to sing again. I probably looked pathetic. We all ignored them , and kept walking.

The rest of the day was pretty awkward . I kept running into Leo and Drew it was heart breaking they were laughing,and smiling. He just ignored me. It wasn't any better with my friends they all had guy friends/boyfriends.

It was free time when I came up with my plan. I was leaving camp, and no one was going to stop me. I spent my last hour at camp with my friends. We all sat on the beach took pictures, talked, and laughed our hearts out. I hoped that one day I would see them again.

The conch horn blew, "I'll meet u guys later I'm not really hungry." I told my brothers. I ran to our cabin, and put all the stuff I needed, and cherished in a magic duffel bag. I left a stack of letter on my bed. I made it so it looked like I was sleeping. I put on skinny jeans, tennis shoes,and a blue hoodie. I snuck around the canoe cabin, passed arts and crafts and up half blood hill, I touched Thalia tree, and I remebered the moment I had come to camp. A tear fell down my face. I put my hoodie up and crossed the boundary.

I would miss everyone, but needed to leave for a while. The tears poured down my face as I thought about everything, but I kept running. I reached a rode where a taxi passed by. I got in and told the driver, "Head to central parkandget out of here."

I looked out the window with one thought in my head _ I will miss you but I'm not coming back_

**End of Ch 10**

**Its short I know but it will get longer and better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey so I realize my last chapter was really short and stupid, but here is a much better chapter I hope.**

**Chapter 11**

**Will Pov:**

I sat up in my bed and looked towards my little sister's bed. Maggie seemed to be acting weird yesterday. I shook it off . I thought she was just upset about Leo, but I think she was more depressed then she was letting on. I walked over to her bed to wake her up. I started shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. I toke the blankets off her bed so the sunlight would get on her face. I expected my sister to throw a pillow at my face, but I just found a bunch of pillows and stack of letters wrapped with a red ribbon. Each letter had a different address

**.**_To everyone (Leo, Britney,Will,Hayley, Nico,Jessica,Malcom,Luke,and Mike) _

_To My Best Friends who were like my sisters_

_To my brothers_

_To the guys dating my Best Friends_

_To Leo_

I couldnt wait to read these. I cranked up the loudest music possible. Luke and Mike fell out of their bunks. "Up Now! Maggie's gone, and we are reading theses letters. Luke go get Britney, Malcom, and Hayley. Mike you get Jessica and Nico. I'll get Leo. Meet back at the beach.

We all split up. I ran to the Hephaestus cabin. I pounded on the door with all my strength. Leo answered the door. "Come with me." I started to walk away not even giving him time to answer. We got to the beach thankfully everyone was already there.

They all looked like cranky five year olds, they were still in their pj's and were falling asleep. We were all sitting in circle, "What's this about ,Will?" Britney asked me.

"Maggie's missing ,and she left us all letters." That got everyone up. "Why would she leave." Leo asked he seemed genuinely concerned. Everyone was staring daggers at Leo "Oh we think you know lover boy. She saw you kiss drew by the canoe lake, and you to hanging out yesterday." Hayley told Leo with distaste in her voice. Leo put his hands up"Come on you guys have to let me explain." "Save it Valdez! Before any of us kill fire boy here. Lets read the letters."

"Let's read the one for all of us first then the individual ones." Jessica said. I grabbed that letter from the top of the stack I opened it so carefully. Almost like I was afraid it would break. I started to read it

_Dear Everyone,_

_You guys should know there was nothing you could've done to stop me. This was my choice. Don't be mad at Leo he just fell in love. Guess Aphrodite has something against me._

Everyone laughed alittle at this part except Leo who seemed like he was being crushed.

_Anyway I want you guys to be happy. I have been having these dreams, and I think I found my mom. I don't know what I'm doing, but I am going against Chaos for my mom. I'll probably do something stupid. I am leaving somewhere I dont know where, but when I get my mom we're going to pretend none of this happened. I am going to start a new life .If we end up being the ones that have to destroy Chaos just iris message me, but I dont plan on ever coming back to camp. I love every single one of you guys: You will always be my family . I hope you guys have great lives_

_Love,_

_Maggie_

Everyone was on the verge of tears now. "She can't be that stupid." Nico said looking at all of us. "She doesn't even have a good amount of training." Malcom was trying to comfort jessica. "Can we just have our letters now." Britney and Hayley's hands were out stretched for the letters. I gave each group their letters. "Everyone meet back here after your done," I told everyone. They all nodded and walked away.

**Hayleys Pov:**

We all walked to Thalia's Pine and sat to read the letter. Britney opened it, and her voice started quivering.

_Dear Hayley, Britney, and Jessica_

_Hey guys. Don't worry about me. I really wished I could've stayed at camp, but it killed me just to see Leo and Drew. Thats not a good excuse I know. Its strange to think that we loved the books, and wanted the life; but now I'm running from it. I just can't bear to see Leo. I guess I really really liked him._

_You guys are and always will be my very best friends. We've had so many fun times. You guys need to have each others backs for me. Remember all of our inside jokes I know I will see_

…_...volcanoes, hurricaines,tornadoes, earthquakes, and lastly cotton candy._

_HOOVER! (_**Refer to Titans Curse when they are at Hoover Dam)**

_I bet you thought I was going to say more inside jokes yeah no. You guys are probably laughing now._

_I'll iris message you guys as soon as I can. Please make sure no one comes after me._

_I alwys felt like you guys were my sisters. I hope to see you guys soon. Just know I had to leave or I would be depressed on you guys, and I didnt want me to ruin your lives at camp._

_Your sister/BFF,_

_Maggie_

By the end of the letter we were all crying. "We have to do this for her. We have to have each others backs." I said with my voice shaking.

"Guys what if she gets hurt? What if Chaos kills her?" Britney's whole face was shaking.

"We can't think about that." Jessica siad trying to be strong.

"Guys there's something else in the letter." Britney pulled out a pack of pictures.

They were of all of us from over the years. Some were from parties, field trips, and school. The last few pictures were from camp: When we first cross the boarder, when we were claimed, at the beach with our friends singing, and one of all of us on someones back the other day. I was on Nico's , Britney on Wills', Jessica on Malcoms,and Maggie on Mikes' while luke took the picture. The last picture was of the whole group back to back wearing sunglasses and looking like troublemakers.

"We should get back to the others." Jessica started standing up. We all hugged and started walking down half blood hill.

**Luke Pov:**

My brothers and I sat on Maggie's bunk in the Apollo cabin and opened the letter.

We were all furious. None of us could take the suspense anymore. Mike started reading the letter.

_Dear my favorite brother,_

We all gave each other the look that said _ Thats me I'm the favorite._

_Sorry did I write brother I meant brothers. You guys were the best brothers I could ask for. Oh and just because i'm the youngest doesn't mean I don't see things. Mike if you don't ask out Miranda from the Demeter cabin I will find a way for her to find out about your little crush. Don't laugh Mike I saw you giving Nyssa googly eyes. Anyway you guys better stay out of mischief. Thanks for excepting me. I hope I'll see you guys soon. I know your making dad proud._

_Your devious little sister,_

_Maggie_

At the bottom of the letter was a picture of all of us in our cabins singing karaoke,and another picture of us in the water acting like idiots.

All of our eyes were watery. Will got up, "I should probably go read the other letter." Hey walked out of the cabin leaving me and Mike to walk back to the beach with glum expressions.

**Leo's Pov:**

Why would Maggie leave. Its all my fault if I wasn't so weak she would still be here. You see Drew had used her charmspeak on me. She said she wanted Maggie to know that the Aphrodite cabin was in charge. That's why I have been acting weird for the last couple days. I ruined everything. I really liked Maggie now I would never have a chance.

I went to the dock where I had sat with Maggie the first day she came to camp,and read the letter.

_Dear Leo,_

_Well this is kinda awkward. Anyway I am genuinely happy for you and Drew. I just wish you hadn't lead me on. Your a great friend, and have a great personality. I felt like you were always their for me, and someone I could go to. I trusted you. I probably wont see you again, but I hope u have a life full of joy and happiness. See you … maybe never I guess. Bye_

_With Love,_

_Maggie_

In the envelope was a couple pictures of us. I couldn't believe that she was really gone. I had to find her, and tell her I liked her. I couldn't stand to think if she got hurt it would be all my fault. I would always be there for her. She wasn't going to die. Not as long as I'm alive.

I grabbed the nearest travel sized back pack, and filled it with clothes, ambrosia, and nectar. I made sure no one was looking as I ran to the top of half blood hill. I was going to find her if it killed me.

**Will Pov:**

I sat with Malcom and Nico in the strawberry fields the small was kind of intoxicating, but oh well. Nico decided he would be the one to read the letter.

_Dear Will, Nico, and Malcom_

_I will try to make this short you hurt my friends I hurt you. Take care of my friends. You guys really are great friends I'm proud that my friends were able to find great guys._

_Sincerely,_

_Maggie_

We finished that letter quickly. "I'm going to miss Maggie." Nico said. "We all will." Malcom got up. I looked at both of them, "Come on lets go be there for our girlfriends."

We got to the beach and found everyone there but Leo, "Where's Leo?" I asked.

"We thought he was with you. We walked around almost the whole camp and didnt see him." Luke answered me.

"Tell me he isnt that stupid." Jessica asked Malcom.

"He is." Malcom answered her.

"Great now two people are gone. Atleast they'll be together. If we dont hear from them tomorrow We're going after them." Britney looked at all of us.

"Agreed" We all nodded.

"Don't tell Chiron." Britney basically ordered us.

We were going to find them. I was going after my sister. We weren't going to let her get away from camp that easily.

**End of Ch 11**

**Authors Note: Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hey guys Thanks for all the reviews and giving up time to read my story. Enjoy. Oh and I just remembered I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters all rights go to Rick Riordan. Sorry I completely forgot I had to put this. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Ch 12**

**Leo Pov:**

I walked down half blood hill wondering where she could've gone. She used to tell me that she loved to travel, but that leaves over dozens of places she could've gone. She said she was going to go save her mom. Now I just need to figure out where that is.

I jogged for a while when a taxi passed me. I stopped it and got in. I put my head against the window, and the driver you spoke, "Your a lot like the young lady I picked up about yesterday." That got me by surprise, "Wait what?"

"Yeah I picked her up around here. She had her head on the window and the same t shirt as you." This could be my chance to find her. "Do you know where she went?"

"All she told me was to go to central park. I'm guessing you want to go there to." I nodded. I was now one stop closer to either being rejected or forgiveness.

The car ride seemed like forever I blame my ADHD for that. I gave the taxi driver a twenty and started walking around central park. Now this place wasn't exactly small. I had a better chance of finding a needle in a hay stack then finding Maggie. It was 5 o'clock so there was a decent amount of people here.

It was freezing out here. It may have been the beginning of March, but it was still cold. I had nothing to worry about since I had my flaming Valdez powers. Though I started to worry about Maggie. You could still get really sick from being out here. I was walking around thinking how it was nice to feel some cold air, at camp they can control the temperature inside the boarders so its not normally cold.

I kept on bumping into mortals it was like a see of people. I finally caught sight of Maggie she was getting into yet another taxi. I ran after her . For a minute I thought she saw me, but she looked away quickly.

Great I had just found her, and now I would have to look for her again. I tried following the taxi,but when you have 1 teen a boy for that matter, trying to chase one taxi in the state of New York its kind of hard. It was like a see of yellow cars. I lost Maggie's taxi about 2 minutes after I had tried to go after her.

This was hopeless. I went into a small diner and sat down. When I looked up to look to tell my order to the waitress, I saw a very, drop dead beautiful girl. Her eyes changed color and so did her hair. I knew who she was right away, "Aphrodite?"

She smiled, "Yes young demigod." "Well since your here. Do you think you can help me with my little problem here."

"Is that anyway to talk to a goddess." She said. Her voice was almost threatening.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tense that little stunt your daughter pulled at camp basically just ruined my life."

"Oh please your love life is just getting started. I didn't ruin it I just possibly made it better."

This made me furious. "Your daughter put me under her spell. Made me act as though I loved her, and now the girl I like is off on her own unprotected, and depressed. Because of your daughter."

"Trust me I know that my daughter can be horrible. However young love is so interesting. This could be one of the best of my couples yet."

"Is that all you care about?"

"Of course not. No matter what the other Olympians think I am not that shallow! If your going to talk to a goddess like that I wont even bother telling you where Maggie went."

"You know where she is? Please tell me." She started to loosen up again.

"Fine , but only cause you were one of the seven and cause I happen to love young love. She is getting on an airplane in 1 hour to Michigan have fun."

I ran out of the diner, and got into another taxi. Once I got to the airport ,and ran through all the steps of getting into a plane. I sat down anticipating what the long flight would be like. When I finally sat down on my seat in the plane I looked ahead of me I saw Maggie sitting 5 seats in front of me. Great 5 seats ahead of me and I cant even talk to her. Well I could, but I knew how I would feel if I could see my mom again. I was going to talk to her , but as soon as we got to Michigan. I was going to help and protect her.

I hid my face in my hoodie so she wouldn't see me. As soon as the plane set off I started to think. It was only a month ago , the very end on January, that I finished my quest; and here I am on another quest. It was worth it though I really liked her, and I would get to apologize explain what had happened . This would probably be the longest of my life, but happiness is worth it. I put my head against the window, and fell asleep. You don't always get a lot of happiness in the world of being a demigod, but I wasgoing to fight for mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: For anyone wondering why they couldn't talk on the plane its because Leo knows what its like to not really have a mother, and he just wants to be their for her and protect her. If he can talk to her its a bonus besides he is kind of scared to. Hope you are enjoying my story Please review.**

**Ch. 13**

**Britney's Pov:**

"This is driving me insane."

"I'm about to go crazy." Hayley and I were pacing down the docks. "Calm down we all miss them." Will tried to make us calm down. I stared at him, "Easy for you to say you didn't know one of them for almost all your life." We were all sitting in a circle again. We had told Chiron about Maggie running away. Chiron excused us from today's activities. Of course we left out mostly all of it and the fact that Leo was missing. Jessica and Malcom were out asking Leo's friends if they had heard from him. It had been 2 days since Maggie left and 1 since Leo went after her. We were all going crazy.

"Everyone just chill out. We'll here from one of them soon." Will said probably trying to reassure himself more than anything. We all had to go easy on the guy he had just lost his sister. I don't think he understood that we had lost our best friend to.

"Yeah, sure, we all know Leo holds in things and doesn't always communicate with people." Nico spoke up.

"Ha.. Maggie held things in to." Hayley said. Thats when Jessica and Malcom came running down the beach. "Well we got good news and bad news." I looked at them, "Can we have some good news first." Jessica smiled, "Well Piper knows what happened, and I mean what actually happened." We all looked confused. "What do you mean?" Hayley asked. "Piper said that Drew was charm speaking Leo. She wanted us to know that the Aphrodites were in charge."

"Thats sick." Will said with such distaste in his voice it actually made me scared. "Whats the bad news?" I asked Malcom. "Well no one has heard from either of them.".

This just made all of us even more ballistic. This news was icing on the cake. "What if they get hurt. If I lose and I mean lose my youngest sister Drew will be in a heap of trouble."

"Wait. Have any of you thought to I.M one of them?" I asked. All of them shook their heads. "We're such idiots. Someone give me a drachma." Hayley tossed me the coin. "Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering. Show me Maggie daughter of Apollo." Maggie appeared in the rainbow She was in a forest for some reason I got the feeling that it was Michigan. I had visited that place so many times. There was a rustling in the bushes,and something came out and lets just say it wasn't Leo. There stood David hovering over Maggie. He was leaning in for the kill. All of us gasped. Someone ran through the trees. We heard two screams. One was a howl of pain, and the other was a name that we couldn't make out. It was to muffled with tears for us to understand. We heard a slice that sounded like the piercing of skin. That's when the I.M faded out.

By this time we were all shaking in fear. "Just in case its not clear we're going after them." I said still looking at the area where the rainbow was. "We don't even know where they are." Will I could tell he was holding back tears, We all were we didn't know whose scream that was for all we knew Maggie could be dead. "Then we start from square one." Jessica spoke up. "Guys... What... What if that was Maggie. What if we just watched her die." Hayley's voice was quivering. "Then we go,fight, save her mom, and avenge her." Nico said. All of our faces were full of pure determination.

"Here's what we're going to do. During dinner we'll sneak away really quietly. We'll go to Manhattan to see if there's any sign of them being there." I told them the plan, and we all split up.

_Time Lapse... That night_

We all met by the amphitheater it was pretty empty. "Ok guys lets go. Everyone quite." We all tiptoed past the cabins. Watching out for the harpies. It was dead silent. "Boom di ada boom di ada boom di ada." We all jumped. I looked at Will, "Can you shut up?"

"Sorry I heard Maggie singing it one day and it was kind if catchy." When I heard this I rolled my eyes. "Of course! Maggie used to sing that song to annoy us like crazy at school. Now be quite." We all tip toed slash ran out of camp.

When we crossed the boarder and were out of sight from the camp. We all started happy dancing. Will was staring at me. "What. Have you never seen an African Rain dance before." I asked him. Hayley and Jessica cracked up laughing remembering those awkward moments in P.E when I would start dancing.

We found a small clearing about two hours from camp. We built a camp sight. We all fell asleep on the ground, around the fire. I had the strangest dream

_I was in a dark room 4 people were tied up in the room. Two of them were up. "She looks just like you, Adam." The latina woman who looked like Maggie said. "Well she should she's my daughter." I then realized that this had to be our real parents. "DAD!" I ran up to them and tried to untie the ropes, but the ropes burned my hands. "Don't do that it only makes it worse." My dad told me. I hugged my dad. "Where are you?" I asked them. "You already know." They responded a flash of the Lake Michigan popped into my head. "I have to tell the others. I will find you." I started to wake up when the latin woman said, " he visto mi hija y mi sobrina. Que crees que todos se conocen entre si. **( I have seen my daughter and my niece. Do you think they all know each other? Ps. If the Spanish is wrong its not my fault I searched the translation on the internet to make sure I didn't mess up."**_

I woke up from my dream with beads of sweat all over my face. "I know where they are?" Everyone woke up suddenly. "What?" Will said groggily. "I had a dream and I saw my dad in a cave in Michigan with Maggie's mom. We have to go know." Everyone got up and started packing everything up. "Not to bursts the bubble, but how do we get there." Nico said. "Lets take a train It may take a while, but I don't think any of us have the strength to do anything else." I responded.

We all walked I was so happy. I would get to see my dad, and hopefully find Maggie and Leo. What if we never saw them again. There was something in the back of my mind saying that there was more than this that meets the eye.

**End of Ch.**

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: To answer Meara (Guest) question. Yes the four girls are all real people. They are based off of Me and my 3 bestfriends. Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone please review.**

**Ch. 14**

**Maggie Pov:**

_**Time lapse... on the plane.**_

The plane ride was taking forever. I guess I just wanted to leave New York as fast as I could. I had my head on the window, and I couldn't shake the feeling off that I had seen Leo. Anyway I felt horrible for leaving my friends and brothers with nothing but letters. I hoped that one day, I would see them again. They were my real family, but right now I needed to find my mom. The demigod life just wasn't for me_ The demigod life or the life of having to see the one you love kiss another girl. _Something said that in my head and I can assure you it wasn't me _**Who are you? And I don't love Leo.. **__ I'm the goddess of love, and trust me you can't fool my you head over heals for him.__** Whatever I need to focus on saving my mom and forgetting all of this**__ Trust me I have bigger plans. __**WHAT! **__Bye for now._

I think that just gave me the biggest migraine ever, but it did leave me with a question. Did I love Leo? I really liked him, and it felt like a gunshot to the heart when I saw him with Drew. I wasn't sure, but music always helped putting things in perspective, so I put my head phones on, and put my Ipod on shuffle. The first thing I heard was _Sparks fly its like electricity_ I quickly changed it. I couldn't deal with love songs right now especially one titled Kissin You by Miranda Cosgrove. I wasn't paying attention to the next song, I was to busy thinking, until this line came up _These are the hands of fate your my Achilles heal.. _ I took the earphones out of my head immediately. That rotten goddess just had to rig my ipod. Thunder outside the plane rumbled. "Sorry Aphrodite" I whispered.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty calm until we got to Michigan. The wind was picking up, and there was tons of turbulence. When we landed I couldn't have been happier. I half ran off the plane. After I got my duffel bag I walked toward the exit. I was walking and I felt like someone was following me. I looked behind me and all I saw was a guy in a hoodie checking out the gift shop. I kept going.

Here I was faced with another problem. How was I going to get to the Lake. Let alone find the cave. I called a taxi yes another one. I told the driver to get me as close as they could to Lake Michigan. When I got out. My dagger and arrows started to glow. I followed the light until it stopped and I was in the middle of a forest. Thick trees surrounded me I couldn't see my way out.

I decided to just make a small camp. I set up a small fire and got a blanket from my duffle. Then I laid the blanket out and put my headphones in. I'm not going to lie I was terrified I didn't know where I was. You can say I felt a little alone. Music always comforted me, guess that's a sign of my dad. I scrolled through my songs and put on state of grace by Taylor Swift. Yeah I know its strange considering I hated it on the plane; but something about it made me feel safer.

I put my head down letting the music soothe me. Within minutes I was asleep. I woke up to the sound of foot steps coming from the bushes. I kept my eyes closed and tried not to make a sound. I felt someone inching closer to me. Their warm breath was reaching my skin. I felt a slight pain in my arm like a spear almost. Then I heard running footsteps, and whoever was about to kill me was taken of guard .

The next couple seconds swept by in a blur. I looked up to see Leo lit up in fire going after none other the David. I felt my knees buckle I tried to get up but I couldn't. David grabbed his spear and drove it into Leo's arm. I screamed his name so loud I thought my voice would leave me. A surge of adrenaline ran through me I got dagger and ran it into David's back. He pushed me off and ran away.

I was on my knees and panting. Leo was on the ground clutching his arm. I grabbed some bandages from my duffel and ran to Leo. There was so much blood. I started to get really woozy. Its ironic right a daughter of Apollo the god of medicine, and I'm terrified of blood. I was able to stop the blood flow and give him some ambrosia , but he was still unconscious his pulse was decreasing. I didn't know what to do. I sat there like a little girl crying. When a bright flash appeared before me. When I looked at Leo again his eyes fluttered open, and his arm was healed. "Your an idiot." I punched his arm. "But I'm a awesome idiot , and hey I just got healed here." He looked at me same old sarcastic Leo. I shook my head. After that shock wore off I remembered what he did and why I left. I backed away slowly. " Maggie wait let me explain!" I stopped packing and looked at him. Why would he care? "I never meant to hurt you. Drew was charm speaking me she wanted you guys to know that the Aphrodite cabin was in charge. I really never meant to hurt you. I'm really sorry. I am here to help"

I felt a smile creep on my face. I felt like an idiot for running away from camp, but I wasn't going to admit I like him. So stay cool Maggie .

"Thanks, and don't beat yourself up about it."

We stood there smiling like idiots. We blushed and looked away from each other. We sat on opposite sides of the fire trying to not talk to the other. "So who was that guy trying to you know kill us." He made me jump, "Oh that was David you know the guy everyone loved at my school and the one who attacked us. We should probably follow him he may know where my mom is."

He nodded and got up. We started walking in the direction that David ran. We were about 2 feet away from each other. "So, Why did you come after me?" I asked him. "I wanted to help and I..."

"You what?"

"SHHH!" he said quietly. There was a growling in the distance. We walked a little closer. We came to a boulder it sounded like the growling was coming from the other side. There was a huge cave right by the lake, and in front of it were tons of monsters. It ranged from empousai's to hell hounds to lastrogonian giants.

"You've got to be kidding me"

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews and support. Enjoy my chapter. Sorry for not updating earlier I'm was on spring break.**

**Ch 15**

**Maggie Pov:**

I couldn't stop staring at all these monsters. We were in way over our heads, but it was for my mom. I tried not to make any sudden movements. My mind started rushing to the worst possibilities. What if my mom wasn't alive anymore. What if Leo died in the process of helping me. I didn't want him to get injured because of me.

He must have noticed my anxiety, because he looked a little worried for me. Leo signaled for me to stay quiet and back into the woods. I accidentally stepped on a twig. A snap echoed through the trees. Leo stood in front of me almost daring anything to come from the trees. Why would he do that? He always seemed to care for me and want to protect me. Its not like he loves me_ You sure about that? __**Shut up Aphrodite! **_A dove soared out from a tree and pecked my head. "Ow!" Leo laughed, "Who did you anger this time?" I pushed him playfully, "Shut up."

We turned around and headed back to our little camp. It was a miracle we found it again. The trees were so thick a satyr would get lost in it. The fire had lost its spark so Leo set it ablaze again. It was starting to get really dark, and there was a deathly cold breeze. Leo and I were sitting close together. "You know you never finished what you were telling me back there." I told Leo. A look of worry passed his eyes. What would he be worried about. He must have noticed because he then turned back into normal Leo. "Why don't you sleep first. I take first watch." I tried to fight back, but reluctantly said, "Fine, but you better wake me up if anything happens." He nodded. I put my headphones ,yes again, so I could listen to my favorite thing MUSIC! She will be loved by Maroon 5 came on. I loved this song so much. It got me to thinking about my love life. _**Wait, What love life. I don't have one.**__ You and Leo seem pretty happy. __**How many times do I have to tell you ,Lady Aphrodite. I don't like Leo. **__Oh I know you don't like him.__** You do? **__That's right you love him. __**Oh please. It wouldn't work out anyway he is sixteen, and I'm only thirteen. **__We'll see. Get some sleep my dear We can talk about your denial later. __**I'm not in denial!**_

With that she was gone_. _I fell asleep to Justin Bieber singing Overboard , one of my favorite songs by him I could relate to it now more than ever because I was way overboard. The music lulled me into a deep sleep.

**Dream mode:**

I was in a dark underground palace. A man with dark wings stood before me. He wore a black, velvet hood. He walked through endless chamber until he reached a small room. Inside was my mother and her three other friends. Only another one of them was awake. My mother and her friend saw me. They had a scared look on there face. "Family reunions are fun aren't they." Chaos said as he slapped me mother across the face. "Marisol!" the other man screamed. He resembled Britney in a odd way. A strange sturring ocurred in my stomach. Chaos laughed evilly and walked out. I was starting to wake up when I saw a glimpse of another person , that looked like Britney, come into the picture.

**No More Dream Mode!**

I woke up and it was bright and early in the morning. I couldn't believe that Leo had let me sleep the whole night. I turned around and saw him quietly asleep on the other side of the fire. I threw my duffel bag at him. He woke up with a jolt. "How could you let me sleep the whole night." Once he processed what he had happened he responded, "Well.. it was around midnight, and you seemed so peaceful. Nothing had happened, so I let you sleep; and I fell asleep to." He wasn't going to get away with that so easily, "A monster could have attacked." He gave me a are-you-kidding-me look. "What?" I asked him. He mumbled something like, "Your cute when your mad." However I seriously doubt that's what he said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go for a walk." Leo went into defense mode, "I'm coming with." "Leo, I can take care of myself." He reluctantly stayed back.

I walked through endless trees ,not sure of where I would end up. Truly, I just needed time to think. About what you may ask? About everything, from what Aphrodite said to how I was going to help my mother. I mean I really liked Leo, but he wouldn't feel the same way about me. I was stupid to think that someone would ever like me. It's funny how before I was a whole hearted Lazel fan, and now I am ecstatic that they didn't end up together. When I was younger I used to dream of falling in love, but boy does it stink. Its like my favorite quote says, "They keep saying the right person will come along, I think mine got hit by a truck." _Not a truck but he did get attacked by that monster for you.__** Aphrodite?! Not again **__Fine! But when you are confused about love don't come to me. I'll be talking to some other people who need to confess their love. One of them being Leo. _

With that she was gone, and I was alone with my thoughts. Another one of my problems was my mother and the whole prophecy thing. I had a feeling that all of this was intertwined more then I knew. What was I going to do now? My mom was trapped by chaos, Chaos was part of the prophecy, the prophecy includes me and my 3 best friends, and right now I'm alone. So in case no one has noticed life isn't all rainbows and unicorns.

Roughly an hour later I reached a beautiful meadow. There was a small waterfall, and I had a sensation that I had been there before. Something about it made me kind of scared to. I started looking around for who knows what, when I found something. It was a small baby blanket. It was lavender, and was made of cotton. Along it a name was embroided. You couldn't see it that well, but I could tell that it said Magdelin. I hated my real name thats why I preferred Maggie. Only a few people knew my whole name. I brought it up to my face, and a memory came back to me. I saw a lady in a hood, and 3 others In hoods as well, each of them also held a child. They each held a child. The memory zoomed in on me. I was a two week old baby. I was holding my precious baby blanket. I dropped it, and I guess mom never noticed. The 4 figures sat down and discussed a long plan. Then my mother some how opened a passage way to the underworld. The ground broke apart and all of them ran into the hole of shadows.

The memory faded and I just stood there trying to clearly grasp what had just happened. I was brought out of my mental dispute when you heard a name being called in the distance, "Maggie, Maggie, Where are you?Are you dead?" That had to be Valdez, no one else is that stupid. "I'm over here Leo." Two minutes later Leo found the clearing. "You know you've been gone for two hours. I thought you were a goner, you had me worried there."

"Aaaaawwww was Valdez scared of a little Apollo daughter going missing, then he would be alone in the big old forest.."

"No I'm just glad that the girl..." He caught himself. "That the girl what?" I asked him. He shook his head, probably trying to make me forget it.

Once we got back to our little camp I kept walking. "Where are you going now?" Leo was starting to get worried. "To go back to the cave, I have a small hunch." I turned around and started to walk.

I reached the cave when I heard a twig snap behind me. "Leo, I thought you were staying back at our make do camp set.'

"What and leave you alone again? I don't think so. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Besides your never getting rid of Team Leo. Your stuck with me."

"I can handle myself you know?" I didn't want him thinking I couldn't protect myself.

"You have barely had any training." He was getting me really agitated.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Before he could open his mouth again. I peeked my head around the boulder. There were no monsters there. I walked slowly towards the mouth of the cave. Leo ,yes again, was still trying to stop me. He grabbed my wrist, and looked into my eyes. "your not going in there." I expected to see anger in his eyes, but instead I found worry and something else I couldn't name. "I have to, for my mom." We went into the cave. It had such a strong dark vibe that it made my skin crawl. Leo lit his had on fire so we could see our way. At some point the cave seemed to drop off. We looked down to see fields, and fields of monsters all sitting in front of a castle. I saw Chaos come from the doors of the palace. He placed his palms up and power was coming from them. It went to each monster making them bigger, and more invincible. "Now my loyal creatures because I know you'll forget here's the plan. We wait for those horrid demigods. We kill those speacial girls, but not in the normal way I want to see them suffer. I want there loved ones to see them die." I could tell Leo was going into protective mode, but why its not like we like each other. Anyway back to Chaos. "Then we destroy the gods children every last one . Then you accompinied by some of the other primordials to destroy the gods. After every last piece of gravel of Olympus is destroyed we will reign supreme."

Leo and I turned and ran, everything in this prophecy was going downhill, and me and my best friends we in the eye of this hurricane.

**End of Ch 15**

**Authors Note: Hope you all liked it. Feed back is always excepted. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: sorry that its been another week I lost my motivation for writing for a little while. I want to say thank you to HurricanWill10 (guest),the Dead lilly (Guest), Meara, Mother Britney, Hayley M, and Jessica for your reviews. If it weren't for you reviews and support I probably would've stopped writing. Thanks this chapter is for you guys!**

**Ch. 16**

**Britney Pov:**

The trip to Michigan hadn't been so calm, a little to calm. Well except for the occasional worry spree, but like I said it was strangely easy. Almost as if someone wanted us to reach our destination.

We were still on the train sadly, when the captain said," We will be reaching our destination shortly. That was like a wave of relief over took us. Everyone was a little more calm. I was kind of worried for Will and his brothers. They hadn't been the same throughout our quest. Its like some one grabbed a vacuum cleaner and sucked the sunshine out of Apollo. Of course it wasn't all bad. Will was still happy when he was around me, but other then that these Apollo campers were anything but sunshine..

I couldn't say that Jessica, Hayley, and me were doing much better even if I wanted to. We were all kind of depressed. Ever since we saw that Iris message we've had a sense that Maggie could possibly be dead.

We girls were on the right side of the train,and our legs were shaking uncontrollably. We were just as bad as demigods with ADHD.

The train stopped and we all ran out of there like teenage girls running for the last prom dress.

"Where do we go now." Malcom was so stupid to ask. "Wow for the first time Malcom sounds stupid." I said in shock. We all laughed. For some reason I couldn't get this one location in the woods out of my head. "Hey guys I think I know where to go." They all followed me. You see right behind the train station was a forest, and behind that was Lake Michigan.

So like the idiots we were we walked right into the woods. The trees were so thick. We could barely see our way through. It was like that seen in The Chronicles of Narnia when the first come through the wardrobe, and there were trees and thick coats they had to go through. We walked aimlessly through the forest for what seemed like hours. We finally reached a small little camp. We saw someone with their back to us, he look like Leo. I saw Maggie's duffle by the fire, and Leo looked like he was having an internal debate. I assumed the worse. _O man Maggie's dead. How could Leo not find her in time._

What happened next was so not funny.

**Hayley Pov**

I disagree with Britney it was hilarious. You see when we found the Leo resembling kid, and didn't see Maggie we were a little or should I say really worried. "Leo?" Jessica asked, He jumped and turned around. When he saw us. He was kind of shocked. I walked up to him and slapped him. "Your such an idiot , Valdez, first your the reason Maggie runs away, second you run away to find Maggie, Then you lose Maggie. Geez dude your not really helping."

"Ha she slapped you." Malcom smirked. I walked up to him and slapped him harder, "I'll slap you to."

"Ha all the guys got slapped except for Will." Britney said a little proud of her boyfriend. "I didn't get slapped either." Nico stated. Britney gave him a way-to—ruin-it-dude look. It got really quiet. We all just stood there not talking. Britney looked like she was in shock. Then out of no where a hooded figure said, "I'm back." Then it jumped on Will causing him to fall, and scream. Which caused Britney to scream, and drop to the ground. By this time Leo and the hooded figure we on the ground laughing there heads off. The hood came off the reveal a very out of breath looking Maggie. We all ran up to her and hugged her. "Can't breathe." Maggie said. "Good, don't you ever run away like that again!" Will told her. It was good to see a smile on the Apollo kids faces again. Maggie smiled and turned to Leo. "The clearing is still empty we should be fine."

"Hello we're kind of worried here. We saw you die through and iris message." Jessica said trying to get Maggie's attention. "Actually what happened was David tried to kill me, then Leo being the idiot he is got hurt ,almost died, and saved me." Maggie said all in one breath.

"Wait so you were alone with no one but Leo for almost 3 days." Luke said. I was waiting for protective brother mode to kick in. I could tell Will was about to talk to Leo about staying away from his sister, when Luke stopped him. "I don't know how you could've lived with it." "Hey I'm not that annoying." Leo put hid hands up. We all laughed. It felt good to be a family again. However there was a couple of mixed emotions in Maggies eyes. She was happy and relieved, but there was a hint of worry. I wondered what could be so bad. "We need to talk about the prophecy." Maggie looked at all of us. I could tell that this was going to be one very controversial talk.

**End of Chapter 16**

**Authors Note: This chapter was really short and it was really bad, but like I said I lost some of my motivation. I also just wanted to post something. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys they mean a lot to me thanks. Enjoy this chapter**

**Ch. 17**

**Maggie Pov:**

I was so happy to see my family again. I was still worried though. This prophecy could be the death of us. I didn't want to be the one that dragged my friends to their funeral.

We sat around the blazing fire. I sat between Will and Leo. "Chaos is planning something huge. He wants to take the gods away forever and any trace of them to. I don't know when but he and the other primordial are going to destroy camp, and Olympus." I didn't notice I was shaking during my speech until Leo put his arm on my shoulder. "Why do I get the feeling that your holding something back." Britney stared at me questionably. I swallowed hard, "He wants to kill us, watch us suffer: but not only that he wants our loved ones see us as we hang on to our last breath. To watch us as we grasp for life." I couldn't look at anyone. Their was a deafening silence coming from the demigods. "Its all my fault." I whispered to myself, or at least I thought I did. "What!?" Leo whispered slash yelled at me. I shook my head. Hayley stood up,"We should probably talk about this girls." We all followed her some where into the forest. "I think you guys know what we have to do."

"Heck yeah. We are going to kick some chaotic but." Jessica said while punching her fist. Looks like the Nemesis part of her was speaking.

We had all come so far. Just the other day we were fighting the endless rule of middle school populars. Living as peasant book worms. Now we weren't just the "smart people" to everyone we actually mean't something. We were demigods. We had a family, and a purpose in life.

"We need to fight Chaos alone." I said. "WHAT?" they all screamed. "Do you want the guys to watch us possibly die cause I don't?" After a couple minutes of complete silence I spoke up,"If it comes to it I'll be the sacrifice." They all looked at me like I was crazy. "You can't"

"Maggie are you crazy?"

"We are not losing you again."

I couldn't take it any more "Guys Stop!" They went silent. "If it comes to it I will be the one to die. You all have boyfriends, and its my fault we are here any way. If I hadn't ran away we wouldn't be here today. Fighting to survive with a prophecy on our backs after only being demigods for less than a week. Come on lets go tell the guys." We all group hugged.

"Does anyone know the way back because I don't" We all stared at Hayley like she was crazy. "Way to go Flower girl. We are in a area of plants and you can't find our way back." We all laughed, "Its a good thing I was paying attention." Britney pointed out. "Of course owl brain."

After about an hour we ran into another dead end, "Paying attention huh." I saractically added. "Shut up." Britney sighed.

"Hey I never got to thank you guys for coming. You've always been great friends." I turned around and told them Hayley gave me her signature are-you-kidding-me look, "Did you really think we were going to let one of our best friends walk away from our book worm, Greek god fantasy with nothing but letters for us to remember her by. I mean seriously" I smiled it was nice to be with my friends again. "So Leo came after you." Britney said nudging me. "Yeah it was kind of weird ever since I left Aphrodite keeps popping up in my head. When we first saw each other ,after the David attack, it was a little awkward, He explained everything and then we hugged. He has been acting really protective and weird." Hayley was now on the floor laughing, "He hugged you, some one call coach hedge because yo

u need to be slapped in the head."

" O come on its not like he likes me." Britney gave me Hayley's signature look. "Your kidding right. He was so worried at camp, it was like tacos dropped off the face of the earth." I rolled my eyes.

We kept waking and joking around when we finally found the camp site. I ran to my brothers and tackled them in a hug. "Finally o sweet greekness. I thought I was going to be stuck in the forest with only my best friends for company. One minute we're best friends the next we turn on each other and bam; then there were three." My brothers laughed, "You've been watching way to much CSI" I pushed them over, "Oh please."

"We need to tell you guys something." the minute Britney said that my face fell. I didn't feel like saying goodbye to my real family. Once again we sat around the fire to tell our plan to defeat Chaos.

"So we decided to fight Chaos tomorrow." I started. Leo choked out his taco. "Wait what?" Hayley looked at me like she was about to tell everyone my idea for the sacrifice, "and Maggie decided." I cut her off, "We.. decided that we are going to fight alone."

"I thought Hayley could be crazy, but you just crossed the border. Your not fighting alone." Nico told me.

"Look its my fault, and I don't want anyone else risking there lives." They all started to protest. "Enough! We've made our decision and I'm not letting any of you guys get hurt. That's that."

We all decided to go to bed early. Leo and I got the first monster watch shift. "You do know none of us are actually going to leave."

"I know. I just don't want you guys to get hurt. I love you... guys." I'm so glad I caught myself there.

"The guys and I decided we are not letting you girls take any of the shifts you need your energy for tomorrow."

"I figured."

"That means you to, Maggie." I hugged him and walked over to my blanket. I was prepared to die tomorrow; if it meant keeping my family safe. The last thing I saw before sleep over took my was Leo glancing over his shoulders to make sure I was sleeping. "I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping calm down fire boy." He laughed , and smiled "Night, Maggie"

"Night Leo." I was really going to miss him, but I knew I would see him in Elysium. I would see all of them in Elysium.

**End of Ch. 17**

**Authors note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. This story will be ending in 13 chapters. I am thinking about possibly writing a new story with the characters and their family so a sequel, but I'm still thinking. Maybe I will try my luck with Lazel stories. Tell me what you guys think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: HurricaneWill10: So sorry to hear about your job, hope you can get back on your feet**.

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Ch 18**

**Maggie Pov**

_Dream Mode:_

I was standing in the middle of a battlefield. We were all fighting, and one by one everyone around me fell. Then Leo, who was trying to protect me, fell to the ground. He was a paler then falling snow. He had a spear going through his stomach. His whole torso was covered in blood. I sat there and held his hand as he died. When he finally let go of his grasp on life, the tears slid down my face. They ran down my face like a water fall.

_End of Dream mode_

I woke with a sudden jerk It had to be really early because it was still kind of dark out side. I looked around me, and everyone was in the same position as last night, that means no one else took guard duty. "You couldn't sleep anymore either?" I jumped and turned around_, _and saw that the question had originated from Leo.

The minute I saw him I let out a sigh of gratitude. It was great to know that he was still alive. "Nope, I guess getting ready to kick some primordial but does that to you." I smiled. I realized I needed to talk to Leo, this would be the last time I would get to talk to him alone. After all I was going to be the sacrifice in the prophecy if it came to it. "Hey ,Leo, can I talk to you in private." He looked a little confused, but when isn't he. Leo nodded, and got up to follow me. I walked into the forest until I reached the meadow, where I found my baby blanket. We sat down by the small water fall.

I started thinking about my dream. I couldn't stand being alone, without Leo. Then I realized that's how it would be for who knows how many years, while I am in the underworld. I didn't realize I was crying until Leo said something, "Maggie whats wrong?" His voice was full with concern. "I had a dream last night. We were all fighting. Everyone was gone, then you died right in front of me: you were trying to protect me. You died while I was holding your hand." He then grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye, "Its going to be ok, I'll see you as soon as your done fighting Chaos."

"No you won't." I didn't realize that it slipped out of my mouth. "I have to tell you something, Leo. If it comes down to it, and one of us has to make the sacrifice for the others to live; I'm going to do it."

"Maggie, no there has to be another way so that none of you have to die. Besides it might not come to it."

"You really think so."

"I don't know a lot of things, but I do know prophecies can always have double meanings. Besides I couldn't live me totally demigodishness life without you."

I smiled. We sat there for a little while watching the sun come up. I didn't notice that my head was on Leo's shoulder until he said, "So, has Aphrodite been talking to you by any chance?" I sat up, "Yeah" I couldn't make any eye contact I was about to go crazy.

_Just tell the boy you like him. "_Shut up Aphrodite!" We both said at the exact same time. I blushed, and for some reason took a sudden interest with the ground. "Maggie, I've really liked you for a while. Since we first me actually. I feel like I want to protect you, whenever I'm around you. Your one of my best friends and I understand if you don't like me back."

**(Sorry if the lovey doveieness is weird. I'm not to good with emotional scenes especially when the characters are 13 and 16.)**

" I really like you to. It sucks that we both got the courage to tell each other right before the possibility of one of us dying."

We sat there for probably another hour just holding hands and watching the sun rise. I hugged Leo. "I'm really going to miss you Valdez. Good bye." "You don't have to say anything because I'm going to see you the minute that fight it over even if I have to drag you out of there myself. I refuse to live this dangerous life without knowing that your alive" I laughed. He started to lean in. It was like the world just stopped. He was about to kiss me when, "Maggie!" I heard someone scream. We both jumped as a far as we could from one another. "Maggie, Where are you." We then realized it was just my friends looking for me. "I'm offended that they didn't call my name." Leo put his hand to his heart and pretended to act hurt. I nudged him, "Whatever." We kept holding hands until we reached a couple paces before the campsite. We made sure to walk at least a foot away from each other. When we got to the clearing Jessica was the first to say something," Thank goodness you two showed up we've been looking for you for thirty minutes."

"Your lucky we didn't wake the guys up." Hayley added. There was an awkward silence until Leo said, "I'm going to go restart the fire, and wake up the guys Leo style."

As soon as he walked away, the girls pummeled me with questions. "So where were you with Leo?"

"Just at a meadow I found a couple days ago. I was just saying good bye."

"And you confessed your undying love for each other." Britney fell to the ground dramatically. I didn't answer or acknowledge what Britney said. Hayley was the first to realize this. "Wait. So you told him you liked him?"

"Well actually he told me he liked me, then I told him, and he was about to kiss me when you guys started screaming."

"Ohhhhh. Smiles!" We all laughed. "Morning guys." We turned around to see all the guys soaking wet. "What the heck happened?" I asked. "Leo woke us up Leo style." Nico replied. Leo came walking up to us. "Wait until you girls see what I did to the..." he stopped when he saw the guys. "I'm going to kill you Valdez so back away from my sister. So that I don't hurt her or my girl friend."

"Wait. Just because I woke up early and watched the sun rise and I said..." I could tell where he was going with this. Since my brothers couldn't see me, I made the biggest hand motions possible for Leo to stop. Thank Apollo he got my drift. " and I said... to myself hey Valdez lets wake them up Leo style. It doesn't mean you have to kill me." _Nice save_I thought.

After the guys were dry, we all ate a breakfast of doughnuts and milk. Don't ask where we got the doughnuts because I honestly don't know.

"So after breakfast lets get this over with." all the girls nodded. Breakfast was silent. When we were done everyone got up and hugged each other, and yes I did hug Leo. He whispered in my ear, "Be safe I love you." "I love you to." I walked up to my brothers and they tackled me in a hug, "You can do this just remember all your two days of training ish." Luke said. "Your not helping bro." I told him. "He never is." Mike added. We all gave each other one last hug.

The girls and I walked slowly until we reached the cave.

"You guys ready for this." I asked.

"Not even close."

"I'm going to be sick"

"Lets get this over with."

We were about to enter the cave when I said, "Atleast I got to spend a couple days in the PJO world."

"Can you be a little more optimistic." Britney asked. We all laughed. I looked over my shoulder in the direction of the camp, my brothers, guy friends, and the guy I liked.

I looked sternly into the cave, "Lets do this."

**End of Ch 18**

**Authors note: Hope you liked it please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: I realize last chapter wasn't the best, hope this one is better**

**Please enjoy! Oh and I'm thinking about quitting writing once I'm done with this story. I've been comparing my work to other fan fictions and my story is like the piece of dark chocolate in the center of a bowl of milk chocolate, no one likes it.**

**Ch.19**

**Maggie Pov:**

I'm not going to lie, when we were entering the cave I was freaking out. My hands were shaking, and I'm pretty sure I was a deathly shade of white. "So where do we go now?" Jessica asked. All the girls were looking at me. "What are you guys looking at me for?"

"Dude, your the one that's been here before." Britney said in a matter o' factly tone. "Right... follow me." We walked around like ninjas for a little while until we found a familiar boulder. It was the same one Leo, and me hid behind a couple of days again._**Thank the Olympians**_ I thought I forgot my way. I peered my head around the boulder and down the 15 foot drop. "That's strange." "What is?" Jessica asked. "Well the last time we were here there were monsters everywhere." I jumped down the 15 foot drop, yes I know it was dangerous. "Maggie! Are you crazy" They all slid down the drop. "You ok." Hayley asked. "I hurt my ankle, but I can handle it." We all started looking around. I couldn't place my finger on it, but this was a little weird. Why wouldn't there be some kind of creature roaming around. "This doesn't make any sense." I was so frustrated. "There's only one thing left to do." I turned to face the palace. "Does anybody else feel like they've been here before." Britney asked. We all looked at each other and nodded. "Well there's only one way to find out." I started walking up the steps that lead to the entrance. "Yeah no. I don't think we should go in in there." Hayley said doubtfully. "We have to they could be in..." I cut Britney off, "Shh guys did you here that." There was a growling in the distance. There was some movement in the shadows. Then a minotaur and a hell hound jumped out. "Great its like Lightning Thief all over again." Britney tried to joke. "Not the time Brtiney." Hayley commented. We were all split up now. The hell hound was going for Britney and Jessica while Hayley and me fought the minotaur. "You ready for this?" Hayley looked at me. "Not a chance, you distract I'll try to kill." I was scared. Hayley started circling, and taunting the monster. "What you couldn't kill the son of Poseidon so now your going after some weak girls." The minotaur was growling now. I swore I could see some steam coming out of his snout. I had a clear shot I was about to shout my celestial bronze tipped arrows into its back when Hayley said, "I bet you cant even hold a weapon". The creature owned up to the challenge. "He swung his arm back and grabbed a ax. This cause me to fly into the wall 20 feet away. "Really ,Hayley, you had to make him get the weapon. I heard a faint shout "Sorry". I got up and groaned. I ran back to the minotaur. This wasn't going so well. He swung we jumped and ducked. This went on for 10 minutes. "We have a clear shot." Hayley said. "We can get him when he swings his ax back." she nodded. It was like slow motion, the minotaur swung back I launched an arrow and Hayley threw one of her blades. The minotaur exploded and all the monster dust got all over us. Britney was cracking up in the distance. She slipped and fell into the hell hounds monster dust. Now we were all laughing. "Its not over yet guys." Jessica was looking behind us. We turned around and there was a hydra stalking towards us. "Great now when we need Leo to burn something he isn't here." We all grabbed our weapons. We all tried to duck and stab. While my friends were fighting I got a little distracted with my weapons. I looked at my sheath, I had fired a total of 3 arrows and now they were all back in there. That works. I turned around to shoot at the hydra it came towards me. I put my dagger in front of me to protect me. My finger slipped into a button and the dagger spread out into a shield. Sadly that didn't help. The hydra grabbed my shield and threw it across the cave. It pinned me down . All my friends were across the cave trying to recover from injuries. I looked into one of the hydra heads eyes. I was prepared to die. I heard a loud shriek. I looked up to see that very head on fire, I looked behind me. I saw Leo and the guys. "What are you doing here?"

"What a guy cant come and save his girl friend every once and a while." Leo smirked. Will was in shock, "Girl friend?" "Not now Will" After some taunting, stabbing and fire the hydra was gone. Leo was limping, Wills' arm was in pain, Nico and Malcom were a little singed; but the rest of us were fine. "You guys ok." I walked up to my friends. They looked fine. They would have answered my question but they were a little busy worrying about their boyfriends.

I walked up to Leo. "You do know your an idiot right." "I try my best to major in idiocy." He laughed. "Stop. Your going to hurt yourself." He put his arm around me and I helped him back to our friends.

"So when did this happen?" Will was looking at me and Leo. Leo took his hand off from around me and went to go get some ambrosia from Luke. "What no ones going to say anything?" All the girls were looking away from Will. "Wait, hold up. You guys knew about this?" Britney was the first to give in, "It happened this morning. You can't be that blind."

There weren't any monsters around, and the idea hit me. "Guys this is the only chance we have to go and save my mom."

"And my dad." Britney added in. "I knew I saw a family resemblance."

Right when we turned to go in to the palace David and 7 Dracnae came out. "Dang it." I whined. "We got this you guys go in there." The guys were preparing for a fight.

While the other monsters were distracted, we snuck into the palace. Since Britney and I had been having dreams we knew which way to go. Everything was so dark and creepy.

We finally reached a door and we froze in front of it. "This is it. We get to see our parents." Britney said. My hand was shaking as I opened the door. We ran into the room All of the prisoners were up.

"Mom!" I was so happy.

"Father!" I could tell Britney was over joyed. "I told you they knew each other, Adam" My mom said to Britney's dad. "That's what you get for betting against our sister, Adam." One of the others added

"Can you guys shut up our daughters are here, and we haven't seen them for 13 years."

"Wait so you two are." I was just now connecting the dots

"Dad!" Jessica said she was obviously excited

"Daddy!" Hayley was smiling from ear to ear.

"Wait! If you guys are brothers and sister. That makes us." I couldn't believe this was happening.

"WE're cousins!" We all said in unison.

**End of CH 19**

**Authors note: What did you guys think hate it love it stop writing... Please tell me your opinion on the Authors note at the beginning of the chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Last chapter wasn't so good and no one is actually reading my story so lets hope this one is better.**

**Ch 20**

**Maggie Pov:**

I couldn't believe what was happening,I had just found my mom who I didn't even know existed, and found out that my 3 best friends and me were all cousins. This was a lot to take in. Yeah this explained a lot, but I was still wondering why they were all held captive. What was so special about them? My thoughts were interrupted when Jessica's dad spoke up, "I hate to interrupt, but we are still kind of stuck."

"Oh, right." I put my hands on the bindings and I winced. "That's strange in my dreams it was like a horrible burning sensation, now its a little less life threatening." All the adults had a weird look in their eyes, "You haven't looked at Chaos have you?" My mom looked at me. "I've only seen him in a dream and I hardly looked at him when I was here in the cave two days ago."

They all had a look of worry, "We need to tell you something." Hayleys dad commented. "Not now. We have get out of here," Britney said. "Hey guys why don't we try to slice the ropes with our weapons." Jessica questioned. We all took out our defensive weaponry and the they sliced through the rope. Our parents collapsed on the ground, but they got right back up. It was kind of weird I mean, How could mortals get up this fast. I could tell my other friends had the same question.

We turned out the door, and started to leave. All of the Adults were holding on to their perspective child. I smiled at my mom it was nice to finally have her back.

We turned around a corner when we ran into a Siren. "Well that ironic. Ha Britney I always thought Sirens were supposed to look like you know populars." I laughed. "Oh, no, Maggie, that's an insult to populars." We were all laughing now, "It looks like a unicorn through up, and not a pretty one." Hayley added. Even the parents smirked. I took out my arrows I was about to throw it at it, when they started to sing. It was so melodic. I looked around me everyone was blacking out. I was losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was that devious siren smiling. Then the world faded

_Dream Mode_

_Britneys Dream:_

I was walking around camp. I felt like I needed to be somewhere else but I didn't care. I had a date with Will at 6:30 at the beach . My feet finally reached the warm sand. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:20. So I was a little early who cares? I went down the beach until I reached mine and Wills spot, but what I saw made me went to pull my hair out. Will had his arm around Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite **(Britney Please do not kill the writer.)**

I walked up to him and slapped him across his music loving face. I stormed off to my cabin and cried my eyes out.

I swore that I would never forgive him, yet here I am in a wedding dress about to marry him. The wedding hadn't begun yet. I was still making sure everything. was perfect. I heard whispering where the reception was going to happen. That's_ strange no one is supposed to be here for hour._ I walked in, and felt stupid for forgiving Will all those years ago, because there he was kissing Piper Mclean.

This was supposed to be my day, now I didn't even want to look at him.

_Wait Will would never do this to me!_ That's when I slowly began to wake up again.

_**End of Britney's Dream**_

_**Hayley's Dream**_

I looked around me and noticed that I was in some kind of underground thing/ bunker. I looked around me and saw all my friends. "Good your up, I know your just woke up, but we need you to go to the camp store, and get some food." Maggie asked me.

"She just woke up!" Nico scolded her. "No really Nico I just said that." Maggie whisper -yelled back to him. "Guys whats happening?" I asked. "Remember Gaea came back and is trying to kill all the demigods to camp. We all ran into bunker nine when she came to attack." Britney explained. _All of us _ I thought. I looked around me and saw the following Campers: My three best friends, Will Solace, Nico di'angelo, Katie and Travis, Conner, Miranda, Luke, Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin, Mike, Nyssa, Miranda, Malcom, Clarisse, Piper, Jason, Percy,and Annabeth." Thats when I noticed two thing Maggie's face was tear stained, and Leo was the only one of our friends not here. I asked the dumbest question ever, "Where's Leo." everyone fell silent, and the tears poured out of Maggie's eyes. Trying to change the topic I asked, "So why do I have to go?"

"Your the only one that's not injured." Jessica answered. I glanced at all my friends some where beaten, bruised, cut, some had broken arms, others were passed out, and some were just exhausted. "Ok I'll go" I got up to go out when Nico stopped me, "Be careful make sure to stay out of sight. Don't talk to anyone." I nodded and snuck out of the bunker.

When I reached the cabins ,if you could call them that, my jaw dropped. All of them were in ruins. Everything was deathly quite. I was passing the Arena when I heard my name, "Hayley!" I turned around to see Leo. "Thank gods Leo you need to get back to bunker 9 everyone is there. Not to mention Maggie is worried sick. Everyone thinks your dead" "No one can kill Valdez. I'm to annoying."He nodded and smiled a not so Leo smile. I entered the store grabbed all the food that I could fit in a huge duffle bag.

When I came back to Bunker nine, I had a bad feeling. The door creeped open, and I saw a not so pretty sight. Everyone was dead. I tried checking to see if anybody was still alive, but there were no pulses. I came up to Nico and my heart clenched. On his arm, in blood, it read _ You didn't listen to me!. _Everyone was dead because of me!

**End of Hayley's dream**

**Maggie Dream**

I was back in school. That's strange I thought I was going to be a year rounder. I was in Adv. Pre. Algebra listening to my teacher go on and on about the angles of triangles. I tried to pass a note to Jessica, because I was just to bored. _No one cares about a __triangle. _I wrote. Two minutes later I got hit I the head with a note _Stop talking to me!_

Geez that was weird. The bell rang and I ran up to Hayley and Britney, "Hey guys is something wrong with Jess?"

"No, but there's something wrong with you. We told you we don't want to talk about books and inside jokes 24/7 so stay away from us." Britney spat back. _Ok, "_So have you guys decided if you want to be year rounding demigods. I might."

"See there she goes again. Get this in you head. Its not real." I can't believe Hayley just said that.

"Guys whats wrong what did I do." That's when Jessica walked up, "No one likes you your a nerd, and don't know when to stop. We already told you we don't like you anymore."

That was the last straw, it was like a dagger to my heart. I couldn't believe this was happening their my best friends. How could they. I never want to lose my best friends. Thats when I realized this can't be happening. My real friends wouldn't do that. I slowly started to wake up.

_**END OF DREAM MODE:**_

My eyes fluttered open, and all the memories came back to me. I looked around to see that the only other one up was Britney. The siren had her back to us. Britney got her sword ready, and I loaded another arrow we shot. As the weapons pierced through the siren she turned into monster dust. When the mist settled out everyone else started to wake up.

"Well that was pleasant." Britney commented. When we reached the out side of the castle it was total mayhem. David was trying to choke Will and Leo, while Malcom and Nico were fighting. "If we go this way then he will go that way but if we sneak in at a 30 degree angle..." Malcom started but Nico cut him off. "Will you stop being a wise head and fight." Since that wouldn't be resolved anytime soon we ran to help my boyfriend. "Get away from my boyfriend, and brother." I screamed. "Awwww you need a girl to help you." I was about to charge When I felt something bind my hands. All of my cousins and me fell to the ground. I looked up and started Chos right in the eye. The minute I did that I felt something inside me change,like power was surging inside my like a hot branding iron. My cousins were in the same predicament, while our boy friends just stood there try to get out of several monsters grasp. Leo was being choked by David but thank the gods he loosened his grip. "We should have told them sooner." I heard my mom say. They knew what was happening to us.

"MOM WHATS HAPPENING!" I felt like everything mortal inside me was crumbling.

"I'll tell you whats happening girls. Its just a little secret I'm..." What Chaos would say next would put everything in the correct order, and change our lives forever.

**End of Ch 20**

**Authors Note: Hey what did you think. I didn't do a dream for Jessica because I couldn't think of anything and I wanted to update already. If you can guess what Chaos is going to say I will name a character in my next story after you. Britney, Hayley, and Jessica you can't cooperate in this sorry, and yes Hayley I lied David hasn't died yet! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating guys. I was going through some drama, and I kinda lost all inspiration for this, for a while at least. I don't want to give up on this story because music,writing, and reading are my escape. So please enjoy this and tell me what you think! Please read my other story "Accidental Devotion" , and tell me what you think! (Britney, Jessica,and Hayley please don't read that story).**

**Ch 21**

**Maggie Pov**

"I'll tell you whats happening girls. It's just a little secret I'm your Grandfather!" Chaos said with a smirk on his face. "What that doesn't make any sense!" I was so confused. "But how?" Britney asked. "Marisol, Adam, why don't you two tell them."

"Chaos is our Father. He married some goddess or titaness we aren't completely sure. We never our mother." My mom had a sad look in her eye. We had a similar story, neither of us ever really knew our mother. Uncle Adam started where mom left off. "When any child is born or is a close descendant of Chaos, the first time they see him they gain immortal power."

"Which explains why we feel different." Jessica added. Our parents nodded. "Wait, How could our godly parents not know who you guys really are! This makes no sense!" I was about to melt down. My mom looked at me then at Chaos, "Father could We show them."

"Of course daughter its been so long sense you've called me that." He raised his hand to slap my mother. My uncles and I all tensed. "Don't ever think, about leaving this family again!" My mother didn't deserve this. All of our parents stepped forward and placed their thumbs on our **(Yes like in avatar when Aang places his thumbs on the Fire Lords** **face and his power is taken from him) ** We were all brought into a vision.

_VISION! TIME FOR A HISTORY LESSON!_

_I saw my mother and her brothers in a foyer, in Chaos' castle. My mom looked about 7 while her brothers appeared around 10. They were playing around, using their powers. Uncle Adam was tickling mom while their brothers were controlling wind and water while chasing each other. Suddenly Chaos stormed through the door. "Children, stop now! We have to go!" A small version of my mother ran up to Chaos, "But ,daddy,Where are we going? Where's mommy?" A dark shadow crossed his face, "She's dead, She died protecting you all from Kronos' minions, they wanted to take you all. Its all your faults."_

_It seemed to process through the boys minds better, since they were older. "Daddy we didn't do anything! Your the one that said we had to move the castle here." an innocent, little Marisol told my grandfather. He raised his hand and slapped her, "Don't ever talk about me that way again!" Mom was on the floor crying now while her brothers tried to comfort her. "Pack your bags we're leaving."_

"_Where?" Adam asked their father. "TO MICHIGAN! Now stop asking questions."_

_From that point on none of them ever called Chaos dad again._

_**TIME LAPSE 8 YEARS**_

_My mom sat in her room she was listening to music, somehow it always soothed her. Her brother Matthew _**(HAYLEYS DAD) **_walked in through the door. "Chaos is on a rage he found a picture of mom. We should all go to our spot." Mom nodded and followed her brother. They went down endless corridors until, trying not to be seen by HIM. They finally reached the door out. Adam and John _**(JESSICAS DAD) **_were waiting for them._ _They all put on black cloaks and ran out of there. They sat in the same clearing that I found the other day." I'm sick of Chaos treating us this way. We need to get out of here. I'm sick of being scared to turn my shoulder every waking minute." John told the others. Mom looked at her siblings, and said, "I have a plan. Chaos yes controls everything and has high power, but the Gods haven't seen him since long before we were alive. They probably don't even know we exist. We could ask the Fates to lessen our aura so when other beings see us they will see us as mortals. Dad wont even be able to find us!" I glimmer of hope flashed in all their eyes. "Well do any of you know how to summon the Fates?" Matthew looked at his siblings questioning all of them. "Why don't we try summoning them ,smartones."_

"_Oh ,Adam always the smart Alec" Mom rolled her eyes. "It can't be that hard just say, 'sisters Clotho,Lachesis,and Atropos we children of Chaos summon the..." Adam didn't even have time to finish what he was saying because they showed. "Enough with all the politeness get to the chase." Clotho said. "We want you to lessen our aura." My mom told them. "Fine, but only because I foresee that your children will aid the gods one day." Atropos responded. The put their hands up and started chanting, a bright green glow appeared and suddenly their auras there sense of power was gone. Yet they still had their powers" The spell will last until you have children. So don't mess up your lives." Lachesis stated before they all flashed out._

"_Well guys this is where we split. It will be harder for Chaos to see us if we're not together." Mom said with sadness in her eyes. "Agreed ,"her brothers responded. The all hugged and said their goodbyes for a very long time._

_**TIME LAPSE 5 Years**_

_A twenty year old version of my mom was sitting on a beautiful dock by the ocean. She was reading the Notebook and listening to music on her Mp3 player. Marisol was getting up when she ran into someone. He had brown, terrifying eyes, and black hair. "Hey, what are you doing here all alone, maybe you should come with me ,sweet cheeks." He grabbed my moms arm, she tried to pull away,but she wasn't strong enough. No one else on the pier seemed to notice,that is until another man came up and put his arm around her. At first my mom thought is was another guy coming to help the one dragging her away. This new had wavy, short, blonde hair, she couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing RayBan sunglasses, but she was sure they were beautiful. He also had a California tan, which was weird sense not many tourist from Cali. Come to Florida. "Hey, back off." The attractive man said,_

"_And who are you?" My capturer asked._

"_I'm the girls boyfriend." responded the protective one. "Oh, sorry man I didn't know" After saying that the brunette ran off. My mom turned around to shake the guys hand, "Thanks, for saving me."_

"_It was nothing. I didn't catch your name."_

"_That's because I didn't give it. Its Marisol by the way, and yours?" The guy hesitated, "Its Apollo, and can I take you out for dinner." My mom smiled, "You really don't have to."_

"_But I want to!" He responded. "Ok. Thanks, Apollo" _

_I finally came to the realization that, that is how my parents met!_

_**TIMELAPSE 1 and a HALF Years**_

_My mom was sitting in the hospital, wearing a raggedy , while my dad was in the corner holding, a little baby me. "What are we going to name her." My dad asked, in a hush tone. "Why don't you name her, Apollo."_

"_Ok, how about Apolloina." He squirmed in his arms, and he laughed. "You don't like that name do you? What about Maggie"_

"_I like it," my mom nodded, "Our little Maggie." Dad was playing with my little finger when he said, "You'll make us proud one day, Maggie. We love you, I love you."_

_**TIME LAPSE 6 MONTHS**_

_Apollo was gone, and my moms aura had finally come back. She was scared she kept on looking behind her back.. Mom decided to iris message Adam, "Adam, its me Marisol. We need to meet at our place."_

"_Hold on we haven't talked in seven years, and a lot has changed."_

"_We can talk at the meeting you call John and Matthew, and I will meet you guys there." She put her hand through the rainbow, and ended the message._

_**NEXT DAY**_

_Mom was holding a little me, ans was wearing her old black cloak. When her brother s came through the woods she was shocked and happy. Shocked because the each had a kid with them to. The children all looked about the sane age as me at the time. "Here me out you guys. My daughter isn't mortal. She's a demigod. I may have fallen in love with Apollo."_

"_Athena." Adam said with a smirk._

"_Nemesis got to me." John replied._

"_Demeter." Matthew smiled. "So your saying all of you fell in love with goddesses." They all nodded. "What are we going to do, I don't want my daughter to see Chaos and turn into a primordial."_

"_Me neither. Why don't we go to the Underworld,and talk to the Fates again." John suggested. Adam opened a portal to the underworld. "Lets do this." Then they all ran in._

_Surprisingly the Fates were already there. "Just give us the Children, we already know what your here for." Clotho said with her hand out. _

_My mom and uncles said good bye to us. They gave us the the Fates with tears in their eyes. The Fates flashed away with us in their hands._

_When our parents got back from the Underworld, Chaos was already there waiting for them. "Well, well , well isn't this a happy reunion." He put a spell over my family, and took them away. Back to his castle, to be tortured, for the next 13 years._

_**END OF VISION**_

I couldn't believe all of this, "That still doesn't explain why we or our parents aren't specific primordials." I stated.

"That's because Chaos loved our mother so much, that he didn't want us to be limited, so neither are you." Uncle Matthew replied. We all had tears in our eyes. I looked over towards our boyfriends. Leo was still in Davids tight grip. He was running out of air. I had to do something

_Get ready_ Will mouthed towards me . I nodded. I guess all families fight, but this meant war!

**END OF CH 21**

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Plz review, and read my other story!**


End file.
